The Forgotten Rose
by Queen Nan
Summary: Anne Boleyn gave birth to a second daughter, a little Princess named Rachel, who was soon banished by her father, Henry VIII. 15 years later Rachel remains banished and meets Lady Quinn Fabray, forever changing the face of England. Glee!Tudors AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Queen Nan**

**A.N: I started a new fic... *shrugs* I adore the Tudors... Anyway this is massively AU and if any one needs a historical figures cheat sheet I'll work on one. **

**I don"t claim to be an expert on the Tudors but I do have a fondness for the time period and I love messing with History so here it is, a Glee!Tudors AU. **

**As to why this didn't get put in Crossovers... I didn't want to deal with that, and the main characters are still glee characters so it stays in glee, as it is an AU. **

**Also imagine the actors from the Tudors for certain historical characters cause that's who I imagine now.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Forgotten Rose<strong>

**April 17, 1550**

* * *

><p><strong>-A Tavern in Cheapside, London-<strong>

"In 1534 in the year of our lord Queen Anne of England gave birth to her second child and the third child of King Henry the Eighth. The King had spent many long years hoping and praying for a son and so the birth of this child was greatly anticipated. He was to be disappointed again.

The child, though healthy and perfectly formed, was a girl. She was useless to the succession and a blow to the pride of the King. His anger was so great towards his Queen that he sought to hurt her. He lashed out in the cruelest of ways. He lashed out at his little daughter. He banished the little princess away from court, away from his sight and from the sight of her mother. Good Queen Anne so longed for her child, for her small sweet heart, that some say she willed her next pregnancy to bare a boy, to soothe the King's anger.

He banished the little girl with a name given out of spite; Rachel he called her, for he had served her mother for years as Jacob had served for Rachel in the Bible and been given nothing in return. The poor child was fortunate she was not named Leah.

The little girl was not unloved, however. Her uncle, whose love was so great for his dear sister, quit the court to take charge of the child. The King of course had no care for the Princess and provided nothing for her. Her uncle has cared for her these long years. He sent for Mark Smeaton, who as you all know was the best of his Majesty's musicians. Rumor has it that George Boleyn sent for Mr. Smeaton so that he could tutor the little Princess so she must indeed share the Queen's great talent for music and perhaps the talent of the King as well.

The poor Queen, who so loved her daughter that God granted her male issue, did not, I think, take into account the King's pride. The King would not recall his daughter, not even after the birth of his son, Prince Arthur.

It is a sad story… but there it is."

The old man, who sat surrounded in the London tavern, raised his mug "God save the Queen!"

Every man responded at the top of their voices, "God save the Queen!"

The old man smiled and raised his mug again, "God save Prince Arthur and Princess Elizabeth!"

The crowd echoed him, "God save the Prince and Princess!"

A boy in the back stood and shouted, "God save Princess Rachel! May she forever remain in our hearts!"

The crowds' roar was deafening.

The boy sat down among his friends.

One of the boys, tall and handsome, perhaps the tallest man in all of London, spoke quietly, "Your Highness…"

The boy who had stood raised a hand, "I… I do not wish to speak of this yet Finn." He hesitated, "I… I knew of course that my sister had been banished… I never knew why. Mother would not speak of it and of course Father, the King, would not."

Finn spoke, "It's like all the tales we heard from our tutors isn't it?"

The boy smiled sadly, "A Princess… locked in a tower… waiting for a knight errant to save her."

Finn blurted, "I am a knight, Arthur. Perhaps I could save her."

Arthur ducked his head and smirked, "Your are a lord, Finn, you stand to inherit an Earldom upon your 18th birthday."

Finn muttered mutinously, "I ride in the lists."

Arthur barked a laugh and slapped his back, "So you do my Lord, so you do."

Finn scowl vanished and he grinned, "You do to."

Arthur cocked his head, "I always lose, at least to you my lord."

Finn shrugged, "You always said I should never let you win."

Arthur nodded and clapped a hand on his back, "I know Finn, it is why like you best!" The rest of their friends groaned and a couple glared at Finn, who so clearly had the future King's favor.

One of the boys, older than the rest, spoke "If she is as beautiful as your sister she must be a sight indeed."

Arthur gave playful scowl, "We all know how much you… esteem my sister, _Robin_."

Robin, better known as Robert Dudley glared, "Only Elizabeth calls me that Highness."

Arthur's scowl became a sight less friendly, "Princess Elizabeth, Dudley. I should be displeased if I were to think you were overly familiar with my dear and entirely beloved sister."

Dudley winced, "Of course your Highness… I beg your forgiveness."

Arthur's face smoothed out, "Forgiven." He stood, "We need to go. I should not like it if our absence is discovered. The King would be most displeased."

The boys stood and exited without fanfare.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hampton Court-<strong>

Arthur, Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall hurried down the hall. He had dismissed all of his companions save for Finn and was intent on speaking to his sister. He snarled to himself, the sister his father hadn't banished at least.

Finn hurried after the Prince, whose mood had turned black the moment his companions had left. Arthur or Artie as he was affectionately called by his mother was furious. Servants and courtiers scrambled from his path as he stalked down the hall.

He came to a halt outside of his sister's chambers and snapped at the groom that waited outside, "Please inform my sister that I wish to speak with her." He was almost willing to leave it at that but Elizabeth was still older than him, seventeen to his fifteen and he was still often in awe of her. He tacked on, "If it pleases her of course."

The groom bowed in acknowledgement and opened the door.

He returned a moment later and spoke, "Her Highness bids your Royal Highness welcome, as she has not yet begun her preparations for bed."

Arthur nodded and swept through the doors and into his sister's outer sitting room. He took in all of the trappings and finery and scowled. His father, so generous with his 'Pearl' as he referred to Elizabeth and with his son and heir, had banished his sister, his sister! He had banished her from court and denied their mother a child. Arthur was furious, at his father no less, which was an unwelcome feeling.

His sister was sitting by the fire. One of her ladies was stooped in a bow before her.

Elizabeth rose from her seat and once again Arthur was reminded of how graceful his sister was.

Her lilting voice pierced the silence, "I am not angry Lady Fabray. I understand well that one must obey their father. I am sorry that you must leave my service but I hope you will be happy away from court."

The lady, who was only slightly shorter than Elizabeth herself, spoke "I am sorry as well Highness. But for my father's wish I would gladly stay to serve."

Elizabeth smiled gently and reached out a hand to brush the girl's cheek, "No doubt the Court will lament losing so beautiful a flower. You must be assured that you will always have a place in my service." Elizabeth was not exaggerating, the Lady Fabray was often paid court by the young gentlemen of the Court, but her father had yet to allow any serious suitors near his youngest child. The girl was beautiful, with delicate features and hazel eyes, and blonde which was always fashionable.

Lady Fabray ducked her head and whispered, "I am so glad your Highness."

Elizabeth offered her arm, "Come Lady Fabray, we must greet my brother."

Arthur watched as the lady's face grew horrified. She turned and sunk into a deep curtsey. Elizabeth briefly dipped into a shallow curtsey and smirked.

Arthur stepped forward and raised the lady to her feet, "I have seen you around Court my lady, but I lament that we have never had cause to speak."

Lady Fabray glanced up at Arthur and the Prince realized why his sister would miss the girl.

She held his gaze fearlessly and replied, "I too am sorry for it your Highness."

Arthur smiled at the girl, "Your father is Russell Fabray? The Earl of March?"

The lady nodded, "Yes your Highness."

Arthur pursed his lips, "And you're name my lady?"

The girl inclined her head and replied, "Quinn your highness, Quinn Fabray."

"That is an Irish name isn't it my lady?" Arthur rather liked the Irish, and on occasion esteemed them.

The lady ducked her head in acknowledgement, "Yes your Highness, my mother is Irish."

Elizabeth spoke in a chiding tone, "Really brother, the lady must take her leave if she is to pack. Her father's request was a sudden one."

Arthur started and rushed to speak, "Of course, forgive me Lady Quinn. I shall pray for you safe deliverance to the country. I share my sister's regret that you must leave."

He caught Elizabeth's chuckle just as Lady Quinn spoke, "I am not sorry to have met your Highness and I thank you for your prayers. I confess that I too am sorry to be recalled from court," Her lips thinned and she continued, "But a daughter must obey her father." Unfortunately, went unsaid and for a moment Arthur fancied the lady a kindred soul, for he too was irritated by his own father.

Arthur smiled consolingly, "Of course." He took her arm and led her to the door where he handed her off to Finn, "Lord Hudson, I trust that you will safely escort this lady to her rooms so that she may make her preparations to leave?"

Finn looked slightly befuddled and Arthur was reminded that his best friend, though handsome and kind, was not clever.

The boy snapped to attention after a moment and bowed, "Of course your Highness. It would be my pleasure."He smiled brightly at the lady and she eyed him, amused. The two bowed to Arthur and Elizabeth and took their leave.

Elizabeth waved a hand and dismissed the rest of her ladies and waited until the door was closed before smacking him lightly.

"Lady Quinn, Arthur? Must you be so familiar with my ladies?" She sat with a peevish scowl.

Arthur smiled winningly, "They like it. I am a Prince after all."

Elizabeth snapped, "And a cad."

Arthur sat down opposite her and clutched his breast, "You wound me sister."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and demanded, "Why have you come to see me. You have quite ignored me in the past month; just yesterday Mother commented that her little boy was no longer content to spend his time with her." She leveled a disapproving stare his way and Arthur fought the urge to cower.

The Prince replied, "Father has kept me busy. I am learning to rule after all." Elizabeth's expression did not change and so he rushed to add, "Though I will speak to Mother tomorrow and beg her forgiveness."

Elizabeth nodded her approval, "Now why have you come?"

Arthur scowled, "I went into London this afternoon, to a tavern."

Elizabeth's voice was shrill, "Arthur! Are you mad? You cannot simply venture out into London, what if someone had recognized you."

Arthur held up his hands defensively, "No one knew us. It was a rather poor part of London, there was no danger of my being discovered." He played his trump card, "It was Dudley's idea."

Elizabeth let out an exasperated breath, "He should be flogged. The fool should know better than to lead the heir to the throne into danger."

Arthur smiled internally, now Dudley was in trouble.

He continued, "I heard some things… an old man told a story about… our sister."

Elizabeth leaned forward, "Mary?"

Arthur shook his head, "Rachel."

Elizabeth looked suddenly eager, "What did he say?"

Arthur hesitated, Elizabeth so adored their father, and but for the order of their birth she might have shared their sister's fate.

Finally he asked, "Do you know why she was banished?"

Tentatively she replied, "There are rumors of course. The younger courtiers believe her to be deformed or mad and none of the older courtiers, who might indeed know, will speak of it."

Arthur sighed, "The common people know of her, they know of the reason."

Elizabeth breathed, "Which is it? Mad or deformed?"

"Neither… it was because she was not a boy."

Elizabeth reared back, "No… Father… the King would not do such a thing."

Arthur scowled, "He broke from Rome for a son, why would he not punish mother if she failed to deliver one?"

Elizabeth stood abruptly, "To punish mother? You would have me believe that our father, who as you said broke from Rome to marry our mother, banished a child she bore him to punish her? I do not believe it. Father could never be so cruel."

Arthur stood as well, "I do not know if I believe it either Bess. The people, they toasted us, and Mother but they did not toast father. I think they have yet to forgive him for denying them a Princess."

Elizabeth wrung her hands, "I will not believe the King capable of such a thing."

Arthur reached out and grabbed a hold of her hands to still them, "Think not that I believe it out right Elizabeth. I think perhaps we should ask."

Elizabeth shook her head, "If she is indeed banished for such a reason why then did the King not recall her once you were born."

Arthur had no answer.

* * *

><p><strong>April 18, 1550<strong>

"Pride my darlings." Queen Anne of England spoke sadly.

Her son and daughter stared at her. They had expected vehement denial, they had expected their mother to fly to their father's defense, and instead she confirmed the peasant man's story.

Arthur rushed to comfort his mother while Elizabeth raged, "He banished her for her sex? I… why? Was I so displeasing that the thought of another daughter caused him such horror?"

The Queen replied sharply, "You must never blame yourself Elizabeth. The fault is your father's, no mother could ask for better children. His pride was wounded and he so desired a son."

Arthur's face fell, "It is my fault then."

Anne cupped his cheek, "No my sweet boy, you could no more control your birth than I could control your sex. I was blessed with a son and daughters; unfortunately your father was impatient and acted rashly and now his pride will never allow him to admit his mistake."

Arthur demanded, "How can you think to defend him? How could you forgive him?"

Anne replied gently, "I have forgiven him for my own pain, but I admit I still grow angry when I think of Rachel. She… is fifteen now, almost a woman and I know nothing of her save her facility for music."

Elizabeth sat next to their mother and took the Queen's hand, "I am sorry mother, for your pain."

Anne squeezed her eldest's hand, "Thank you sweet heart."

Arthur whispered, "Where is she mother? Where does she live?"

Anne shook her head, "With your Uncle George, but I shan't give you the name of his establishment, she is still banished."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Why… Surely father must miss her."

Anne clenched her jaw, a Queen did not cry "Sometimes I think he has forgotten her completely."

* * *

><p>Arthur waited impatiently outside his father's presence chamber.<p>

Finally the crier shouted, "His Royal Highness Prince Arthur," and ushered him in.

His father sat upon his throne and brightened immediately, "Arthur my boy!" His voice, despite his age, still boomed merrily.

Arthur sank to his knees as was proper.

"Get up my son!" Arthur rose and approached his father.

The King asked, "To what do I owe this unexpected visit boy?"

Arthur spoke firmly, "I should very much like to take our progress separately this year your Majesty."

The King grunted, "Your Majesty? What has happened to Papa?"

Arthur winced internally, "Forgive me father, I did not wish to show any sign of disrespect in front of your subjects."Arthur caught his father's approving smile and sighed in relief.

The King spoke, "A separate progress… why? Surely your mother would be distressed to be parted from her son."

Arthur inclined his head, "Elizabeth and I feel that…"

His father cut him off, "Elizabeth. So now we get to the meat of it. Your sister wishes to see the country without her parents? Hmm? Well… If you are willing to indulge her in this I will not object. It may suit us to allow the people to see their future King, strong and independent."

Arthur nodded eagerly, "My thoughts ran along a similar line Father. And I should be a horrible brother if I allowed my dearest sister to travel alone and unprotected." Arthur employed the Boleyn cunning and appealed to the part of his father that still fancied himself a Knight.

His father nodded, "Such a good boy. You are an excellent brother Arthur. Elizabeth should count herself lucky." He waved a dismissive hand, "I give you leave to accompany your sister on her separate progress but that boy, Robert Dudley I think? He must not be among your party."

Arthur nodded, "Of course father, thank you." He bowed and exited the room, privately thinking that he was lucky to have Elizabeth, not the other way around.

He steeled his jaw. He was going to find his sister… he would be her knight errant and save her from her castle.

* * *

><p><strong>May 23, 1550<strong>

**-Hever Castle-**

George Boleyn stood in the doorway and watched his beloved and his niece as they played together. Mark's fingers skillfully plucked at the lute in his hands while Rachel's voice soared through a jaunty tune.

His son sat at Rachel's feet, staring up at his cousin with a smile.

They finished their song and he cleared his throat and applauded, "Bravo, both of you."

He bowed to his niece and smiled at his lover.

His son stood, "Father."

"Noah." His son was tall and strong with his dark hair and his eyes, a Boleyn to the bone.

He sat and spoke, "Please continue. Your playing always pleases me."

Noah smiled, "I agree. Play something else… play something bawdy."

Rachel scowled at her cousin and slapped his arm, "Do not be crude cousin."

The boy smirked, "You perform them so well though."

George cut in firmly, "Noah, one does not speak to a Princess in such a way."

Noah looked down, properly chastised, "I am sorry father."

George reached out a hand and mussed the boy's hair, "I forgive you."

Noah looked up, relieved.

Mark spoke, "I think her Highness should sing a ballad."

George nodded, "I agree. Sing us a ballad my Nightingale."

Rachel ducked her head, "If it pleases you." She stood and opened her mouth to begin her song when one of the servants rushed in.

He bowed deeply and waited to speak.

George snapped, "My God man! Why have you interrupted us?"

The servant replied, "A messenger has arrived, bearing the King's livery."

George stood abruptly, "What? Send him in."

The servant backed out of the room and George turned to his niece, "Rachel…"

The girl's face, usually tan in complexion, had gone pale. She sat and ran a hand across her face, shielding her eyes which often belied her true emotions. George eyed his little niece, who so often reminded him of his sister Anne and scowled. He remembered that Elizabeth shared her father's reddish brown hair, and though he had never met his nephew, had heard that he was a complex mix of Tudor and Boleyn traits, but his niece… Rachel was different. Her eyes were dark and brown like the King's but they bore the shape of her mother's. Her hair was midnight black like Anne's and she was small in stature, smaller even then her mother. His niece, who was given to the dramatics her mother had often indulged in during her youth, was shaking. She did not scream or storm off, she simply shook.

He crouched before his niece, "Nightingale… Please look at me."

The Princess looked up, "Uncle?"

George smiled gently, "Here now sweetheart. All will be well."

Rachel's face grew hopeful, "Do you think… do you think the King means to recall me?"

George replied truthfully, "I do not know my dearest."

Rachel clasped her hands and spoke, "I will hope for the best. I am fifteen after all. Perhaps the King has forgiven me for my sex. I do hope that that is the case. I…"

George interrupted her kindly, "Breathe. We will soon find out."

Rachel clamped her mouth shut, "Of course Uncle."

They waited silently. George observed that his son had an angry glint in his eye and Mark looked mutinous as he cast his concerned gaze over Rachel.

Finally the messenger was let in and the George saw that he was a self important little man. His chest was puffed and he did not sink into a bow as was proper.

George glared and snapped, "Do you think to come into my home and insult my niece?"

The little man sniffed, "She is banished." Rachel stiffened.

George stalked forward, "She is still a Princess and you will show her the respect she is owed." George had spent years drilling it into his servants heads that Rachel was to be respected, that she was to be treated will all deference that came with her status and he would be damned if his work was to going to be undermined.

The man glared but bowed a shallow bow and then declared, "His Majesty King Henry is on progress and has learned that the weather will soon grow dangerous. As your establishment is the most suitable he and the Queen along with all of their households will be arriving by this evening. I have been sent to assure that rooms are prepared."

George nearly bit through his tongue, "They are en route?"

The man sniffed, "Yes. I shall of course stay to assure that the preparations are well done."

George snarled, "You are aware sir, that I am the Queen's brother?"

The man nodded, "I am aware."

George addressed one of the servants in the room, "See to it that rooms are prepared for their Majesties." The servant boy nodded and hurried out of the room.

Rachel stepped forward, "What… what about me. Am I to be presented to the King and Queen?"

The man smirked meanly, "The King gave no indication. You are not permitted to speak to the King or Queen nor are you permitted to enter their presence."

Rachel whimpered and fled the room.

Noah chased after her, shoving the man out his way on the way out.

George snarled, "Be glad you come on the King's business, for I would have you beaten if you did not."

Noah followed his cousin into her chamber and watched as she paced.

She muttered to herself, "I will not stay. I will not. I cannot do it."

Noah spoke, "Rachel?"

The girl whirled and Noah's heart clenched as her tear filled eyes connected with his. He did not care that it was treason, in that moment he wished the King dead. He held open his arms and Rachel barreled into them.

He held her tight, "What do you want to do Rachel?"

She pulled back and looked up at him, "I wish to leave. I wish to stay away until they are gone."

Noah nodded, "Call one of your maids and have her pack your things and I will go and gather mine. We will be gone before Father knows we have had the thought."

Rachel smiled through her tears, "Thank you Noah."

He smiled, "Your welcome cousin." He winked, "I am your champion! Your knight!"

Rachel nodded solemnly, "No lady has ever had a braver defender. I think perhaps you could take on the whole French army and win."

Noah grinned roguishly, "Well of course… they're French." He bowed and rushed out of the room.

Two hours later, Rachel Tudor and Noah Boleyn rode away from Hever Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>-Grace Hall-<strong>

The Earl of March hurried into the gardens and boomed, "Wife!"

Judith Fabray jumped and stood immediately, "Here husband!" Her husband rounded the corner and caught sight of his wife and two daughters.

He spoke urgently, "We have visitors. The Prince of Wales and the Princess Elizabeth are on their way and will soon be here. They are honoring our home with their visit and we must be prepared."

The Countess of March gaped at her husband, "Oh sweet Jesus. I must go to the kitchens and see that dinner is suitable. Oh Russell what will we do for entertainment?"

Fabray shook his head, "There is nothing we can do about that now Judith, go and assure that the food is worthy at least."

She nodded and hurried away.

Russell's youngest daughter spoke, "The Princess is kind Papa, she will be grateful for the shelter."

Russell snapped, "And the Prince?"

Quinn looked down, "I confess I do not know him well enough to say father."

He glared, "Useless girl." He turned and stormed away.

The eldest daughter spoke, "Sister?"

Quinn looked up. Her face was blank.

Prince Arthur sat at the place of honor in the dining hall of Grace hall. Elizabeth sat at his side as the two royals waited for supper to be served.

The Earl of March spoke again, "We are so pleased and honored by your highnesses visit. When I sent my daughter to court I never dreamed that she would befriend her Mistress."

Elizabeth replied graciously, "Lady Quinn is one of my most valued ladies. She is modest and kind, yet never dull."

Quinn blushed hotly and smiled when the Princess winked at her. She was sure her Mistress was aware that her father was speaking to cover the fact that supper was running late. Thankfully Princess Elizabeth was skilled at keeping her more impatient brother occupied.

Just as the Prince sighed for the second time the servers entered and began laying down platters of food. Arthur, who shared his father's love of food, rubbed his hands and smiled gratefully at Lord March.

He dug in the moment the food was placed in front of him and his hosts and sister smiled indulgently. The boy was fifteen after all.

Five minutes into the meal a servant hurried into the hall and stopped in front of the high table, "My Lord March." He bowed to the Prince and Princess and then waited for his master to address him.

Lord March's voice was hard, "Yes? What is it?"

The servant addressed him, "My lord two travelers have come in from the rain. We were unsure as to what was to be done?"

Lord March opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the Prince, "It does you great credit my lord that your generosity is so well known that strangers feel comfortable stopping at Grace Hall." Arthur beamed at him.

Lord March smiled back, "Show them in. Have them dried off and then escort them to the dining hall so that we may meet these 'strangers'." The servant looked stunned but nodded and hurried from the hall.

Ten minutes after the servant had left the great doors opened and the two strangers entered the hall. A boy and a girl really, for neither looked to be older than the Princess Elizabeth, walked in together. The approached the raised table and all those seated could make tell that both were finely dressed, better even than their hosts. They made a handsome couple with their dark hair and eyes. The boy stood taller than the girl by more than a head. The girl herself was petite.

As the two approached they sank into a deep bow and curtsey. They had obviously been informed that they were not the only guests.

Arthur spoke, "Rise please! You must be hungry and our host has provided a feast." He hurried from his own seat and around the table, shocking the courtiers that were had accompanied the Prince and Princess on their progress.

He offered his hand to the small girl and breathed as her lifted her to her feet, "And your name my lady?"

The girl looked up at him in awe and replied quietly, "Lady Rachel your highness."

Arthur nodded, "Lady Rachel… and your companion Lady Rachel?"

The girl smiled and pulled her male counterpart forward, "My cousin Lord Noah."

Arthur smiled and led them to the high table. He sat Lord Noah next to Lady March and then led the Lady to his own side and placed her next to Lady Quinn. The two girls nodded to each other as Lady Rachel sat.

Arthur sat, his gaze still focused on the new lady and spoke, "Eat! Eat." Everyone did as they were told and resumed the meal. Lord Noah did as the Prince had done and tucked in almost immediately whereas the Lady Rachel leaned towards the Lady Quinn and murmured something. The blonde smiled at her and pointed out some of the dishes which the brunette quickly chose.

Lord March decided to speak, "I did not catch you surnames my Lord?"

Lord Noah swallowed and replied, "Howard my Lord March."

The older man narrowed his eyes a fraction of an inch, "I do not recall seeing either of you at court."

The boy shrugged, "There are so many Howards and we have yet to come to court Lord March. I am just turned sixteen. I am sure that soon my father will approach the Queen about a place at court for me and perhaps my cousin."

Elizabeth smiled, "Perhaps the lady could serve me? I am always willing to help our cousins."

Lady Rachel ducked her head, "Your highness is kind."

Dinner proceeded in much the same manner, Lord March attempted to ferret out more about his two 'guests' and the two skillfully avoided giving any type of real answer.

Finally the end of the meal loomed and Lady March began to apologize, "I beg your forgiveness your highness's, I was unable to secure any form of entertainment," Under such short notice went unsaid.

Lord Noah who was still working on his candied fruit, "Rachel can sing." He did not look up as he said this but instead shoved another bit of apple in his mouth.

The group turned to look Lady Rachel who had gone red in embarrassment.

Arthur asked eagerly, "Are you proficient at music my lady?"

Rachel replied modestly, "A little your highness."

Noah snorted, "A little, she has the voice of an Angel!"

Elizabeth smiled, "Would you sing for us my lady?"

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, "Is there a lute I might use?"

Lord March nodded and bellowed, "Fetch the lady a lute!" One of the servants hurried from the hall and returned a moment later carrying the instrument in his hands.

Lady Rachel stood and took the lute in her hands. A chair was placed at the center of the room and the lady sat. She took a moment to make sure the instrument was tuned and then she took a deep breath and began,

"_Alas, my love you, you do me wrong,_

_To cast me off discourteously._

_For I have loved you well and long,_

_Delighting in your company." _

Lord Noah had not been boasting. Rachel's voice was intoxicating. Every man in the room found themselves entranced, as if she was a siren from the Greek myths and even some of the women found themselves leaning forward.

Lady Quinn was one of them.

Rachel finished the song and immediately began a playful jaunty tune that delighted her audience.

The Prince clapped his hands, delighted with the lady while his sister stared at the girl with an unreadable look on her face as if trying to puzzle something out.

Rachel played seven more songs before the Prince stood and declared, "My lady you must come to court. I have no doubt the King would delight in your gifts."

The lady blushed hotly and starred at her feet, "If the King should request me then of course I will obey."

The Prince cocked his head, that was a curious thing to say. He shook it off, "Does my Lady dance?"

The little Songbird smiled brightly, "I do your Highness, though not as well as I sing I think."

Arthur waved a hand, "I think I should like to stay here for a little longer," He turned to Lord March, "If our dear host agrees of course."

Lord March was eyes the Prince and the Lady Rachel but smiled none the less, "We would be delighted your Highness. It is such an honor to have you and the Princess here."

Arthur cleared his throat and Lord March rushed to tack on, "And of course Lord and Lady Howard."

Elizabeth stood, "I think tomorrow I should love to dance."

Lord March looked slightly alarmed, "I shall employ musicians so that dancing will be possible your Highness."

Elizabeth swept from behind the high table to stand near her brother, "I beg you forgiveness my lord but I am very tired. I should very much like to retire to bed." She turned to smiled gently at Rachel, "You of course may share my quarters with my ladies and myself."

Lady Rachel was staring at the older girl with bright eyes, "Your Highness is too kind."

Elizabeth smiled gently at the smaller girl and then addressed Lord March again, "Would you be willing to lend me Lady Quinn Lord March? She does know my routine so well and I would hate to deprive her of her quarters entirely."

Lord March replied immediately, "Of course you Highness. My daughter will serve you well." His last words held a veiled threat directed towards his daughter.

Elizabeth's mouth tightened, "Thank you my Lord. Arthur, escort me to my quarters please?"

Arthur nodded and offered his sister his arm. Lady Rachel, Lady Quinn, Lord Noah, and Lord Finn all hurried to follow, leaving Russell Fabray in his great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So I am still unsure as to whether or not I should continue this or take it down, cause it is very different and a lot of work when compared to my not historical AUs. So if you do want me to continue it be sure to let me know, cause I am mega not confident about this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>May 24th, 1550<strong>

**-Grace Hall-**

The next night saw Grace Hall bursting with music as the Prince and Princess and all of their companions danced about the great hall in high spirits.

Lord March was watching the Prince and Lord Hudson so closely that he did not pay any attention to his own daughter and the boy who had been dancing with her for the majority of the evening.

The Prince, who was an excellent dancer, switched constantly between the Lady Rachel and his sister while Lord Hudson danced with which ever lady the prince had abandoned. Though Lord Hudson was an awful dancer he seemed in fine spirits as he spun the Princess Elizabeth around the room during a Volta. As he came around to switch partners yet again the Prince spun away and kept hold of the lady in his arms. He offered Hudson a curt shake of the head before smiling down at the lady and lifting her into the air much to her delight.

"They dance beautifully." Lord March turned to look at his wife for a moment before returning his attention to the Prince.

He growled out low enough so that only she could here, "No doubt the little whore will soon warm his bed or perhaps Hudson's."

His wife gasped, "Husband please…"

He glared and took a large gulp of wine, "Shut up woman," Before standing and stalking past the dancers and out of the hall.

The youths ignored him and continued dancing.

The music finally came to a stop and Prince Arthur smiled down at his partner, "Did you enjoy the dance my lady?"

The girl beamed, "I did highness! Those lifts were very good. I imagined I was flying at times."

The Prince smiled proudly and threw a triumphant look at Hudson who turned to hide his disappointed scowl.

Elizabeth patted his arm sympathetically, "You quite like the Lady Rachel do you not my Lord?"

Finn shrugged sheepishly, "It seems though that she prefers the Prince. And why shouldn't she. He is a fine dancer and I am not."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "One does not love a man simply because he can dance. The Lady Rachel is not the only Lady my Lord. The Lady Quinn is most lovely, some would say even lovelier than the Lady Rachel."

Finn smiled a genuine smile and replied, "A lovely lady who seems in love with the Lord Noah."

Elizabeth jerked her head and looked for her missing lady who when found was bent in low conversation with the Howard boy while the two youths waited for the music to resume. Elizabeth sighed. She had been so concerned with making sure that her brother did not deflower the Lady Rachel that she missed the fact that Lord Noah was paying far too much attention to Lady Quinn.

She cleared her throat and raised her voice, "I think a change in partners is in order and I think the ladies should dance the next dance alone."

Lady Quinn detached herself from Lord Noah and hurried to Elizabeth's side. Rachel curtsied deeply to Arthur and then bounced away with a beaming smile.

Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that stole across her face as the smaller girl grinned at her as the music started. She could see why her brother was so taken with the girl. Elizabeth fell into step as the men cleared the floor and the ladies began their dance.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hever Castle- <strong>

The dark figure crept down the hallways of her youth with practiced ease as she sought her brother's chamber. She would meet her daughter if it was the last thing she did. She had seen it in her husband's eyes and on his lips, the desire to call for her, but yet again his pride kept his tongue in check. Her pride however would not allow her to ignore her own daughter while they slept under the same roof. The night before Henry had slept in her bed chamber but tonight he had over indulged in the ale and wine under her brother's roof and passed out in his own chambers. She would be damned if she missed this opportunity.

She opened the door to her brother's room without announcing her intention and hurried to his bed side where he slept.

She bent to shake him awake only to hear a throat clear across the room where the embers died in the fireplace.

"Sister."

The Queen whirled to see her brother's dark silhouette stand from a high backed chair, "George."

She moved away from the bed, "Who is in the bed then?"

George peered at her through the darkness for a moment before answering, "Mark. His rooms went to some of your retinue so I offered to let him share mine for the time being."

He waved her into a chair and asked, "What are you doing here your Majesty."

Anne sat heavily and replied, "Why else would I be here. I want to see her George. God help me I need to see her."

George sank into the chair and turned his gaze from hers towards the glowing hearth, "She isn't here Anne. She and my boy, Noah, they've taken horses and left for a time."

Anne grew still, "…For how long George?"

George muttered darkly, "I imagine until after you and your 'husband' have left."

Anne flinched, "Was she very angry George?"

Her brother skewered her with a look, "She was not angry Anne. She was heartbroken. That little man of the King's waltzed in and gloatingly informed us all that she was still banished from your Majesties presence. Would that I could have fled with her."

Anne swiped at her eyes and asked after a time, "Is she really as talented as you said? In music I mean."

George nodded, "She is. Though I fear your Majesty will not hear her. At least not while your husband lives."

Anne rebuked him sharply, "Such talk is still treason your Grace. Whatever his faults the King is my husband and your sovereign lord."

George inclined his head in acknowledgement but did not reply.

Brother and sister sat in the silence for a long while before George sighed and stood, "I have something for you."

Anne stood as well and took a step to follow him but stopped when he raised a hand and indicated that she should wait. He opened a window so that moonlight could stream in before waving her over. She stood in the light with him and looked down when he pressed something cold into her hand.

"I had it commissioned for you. I intended to send it for Christmas next year but since you are here now…" He trailed off.

Anne held the jeweled locket in her hand before looking up at him curiously.

He chuckled, "Open it Anne."

She bent her head and opened the latch and looked at the small portrait in the moonlight, "Is that…?" She breathed reverently as her thumb brushed over the image of a young girl with large brown eyes and inky black hair and a smile so like her own and her Elizabeth.

George murmured, "It is. She's sixteen now. I thought you might like something with her image."

Anne let her tears fall unchecked as she walked into her brother's arms, "Tell me she's happy George. Lie to me if need be."

George held his little sister and let his heart soften, "I think she is. She knows nothing of court games and intrigue and when she's angry she's as apt to yell as she is to throw things. She sings constantly and she loves to dance. I believe she is likely the only woman my son will ever really love and sometimes I want to cry when she does something that so reminds me of you. She has that nameless quality you have Anne."

The Queen sobbed harder as she held her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>May 29th, 1550<strong>

**-Grace Hall- **

Noah Boleyn smirked to himself as he rolled off his latest conquest. Barely a week and the virgin daughter of their host had fallen before him and into his bed. Oh to be sure he had plied her with some wine and lord knew the lady had no head for it but she had wanted him, indeed far more than Lord Hudson who had turned his affections from his cousin to the Lady Quinn. He really was quite gifted.

"That was… rather adequate my lady." He stood and yanked on his hose and doublet before attaching his codpiece and shrugging on his shirt. He laced and buttoned his clothes as the lady lay silent on the bed, staring at him in confusion.

Finally as he secured his boots she whispered, "Where are you going Noah?"

The boy turned to look at her and did not bother to hide the smirk on his face, "We are finished here Lady Fabray. I should have thought that obvious."

Quinn sat up and replied in a stronger voice, "But… you told me you loved me. You said you wanted to marry me."

Lord Noah shrugged dispassionately, "And you my lady were a virgin, and virgins often need to hear such things."

The lady scrambled from the bed and all but shrieked, "And have there been many virgins my _Lord?"_

He ran a hand through his hair and replied smugly, "Three, counting you."

He turned to leave but stopped short when she hissed, "And if some repugnant pig deflowered your cousin in such away?"

Lord Noah turned and snapped coldly, "I would kill him." His smug look returned a second later, "Of course my Rachel is far too clever for such a thing." He swaggered out of the room and as soon as the door shut behind him Quinn sank onto the bed and placed a hand on her mouth and choked down a sob.

A minute passed and the door opened slowly.

Quinn looked up and let out a harsh laugh as Lady Rachel entered hesitantly, "Is your cousin bragging about his conquest already?"

Rachel approached slowly and replied gently, "I saw Noah leaving the room looking entirely too satisfied with himself."

Quinn clutched the sheet tighter to her chest, "Ah…"

Rachel sighed, "Oh my lady… I am truly sorry for this."

Quinn looked up in surprise, "You are not to blame my Lady."

The smaller girl shook her head, "I should have paid closer attention. I know Noah. I was just so glad to me the Pr-" She cut her self off and bent to retrieve a piece of Quinn's dress.

Quinn stood with the sheet still draped around her and countered, "You are not his keeper or his mother my Lady. The fault is mine. I have given up my maiden head to a ma… boy who does not care for me in the slightest." Tears filled her eyes and Rachel's own grew wet.

"I am truly sorry." She held up Quinn's clothing and asked, "May I help you dress my Lady? It is the least I can do."

Quinn was quiet a moment before nodding and letting the sheet drop. She closed her eyes as Rachel's gentle hands helped her into her undergarments.

After a while Rachel finished with the last of the laces on Quinn's dress and spoke with regret, "I shall demand that we leave Lady Quinn. I would not want to force you to be civil towards Noah."

Quinn nodded gratefully, "I don't know if I can stomach looking at him after all of this."

Rachel hummed in agreement, "I agree completely. I imagine even I shall find him repulsive, at least for a time."

The two ladies made up the bed after checking the sheets. Quinn surprised to note that she had not bled. She had always heard that upon forfeiting one's maidenhead one bled.

Rachel poked her head out of the door after the bed was made to check if the coast was clear. The two girls exited hurriedly, though Quinn found it a bit painful to walk and Rachel noticed which cause her own step to slow and her mouth to tighten.

Finally the two girls arrived outside in the gardens and Rachel stopped.

She took Quinn's hand and said sincerely, "My Lady I want you to know that should the worst come to pass," She flicked her gaze to Quinn's abdomen, "You may send a letter to me at Hever Castle. It is about a day's ride from here. I swear to you that I will protect your reputation, even if I have to drag Noah to the altar by his ear."

Quinn smiled in spite of everything, privately thinking that she would very much like to see Noah dragged about by his ear, "You are kind my Lady. I pray that it will not come to that."

Rachel agreed immediately, "As will I. I promise." The two girls were silent until Rachel quickly shot forward and very impulsively wrapped Quinn in a tight hug. The two girls separated and both blushed bright red.

Rachel shoved down her embarrassment and squeezed Quinn's hands, "I must leave you now but remember Lady Quinn I am willing to help should you have need of it."

Quinn nodded and reluctantly released Rachel's hands and murmured, "Thank you my Lady…"

* * *

><p><strong>June 1st, 1550<strong>

**-Hever Castle-**

George Boleyn had bid his sister and her husband farewell yesterday and received a note from his niece that she and his son were returning to Hever regardless of whether or not the King was still in residence. The tone of the letter had been odd. There were no pleasantries and the handwriting had been harsh and heavy as if Rachel was angry.

George watched the cloud of dust from the road and scowled. His niece and son were riding at breakneck speed, though his son was trailing Rachel some distance. The two youths thundered into the castle courtyard and reined their horses in with harsh jerks. The large bay Rachel was riding had barely stopped completely when she slid down and move to stalk away.

Noah actually leapt from his still prancing roan and shouted after her, "Cousin please! Talk to me, let me explain!"

Rachel whirled and George reared back, for the first time in her young life Rachel was clearly Henry Tudor's daughter. The fire in her eyes was dangerous and made her dark stare glint in the sun light. She had her father's poisonous eyes, hooks and spears for the soul. With a father like Henry Tudor, George was surprised he hadn't seen this… ugly look before.

Rachel hissed, "Explain! Explain how you deflowered that poor girl in her father's home? Or how I was forced to leave the presence of my own brother and sister to spare her the shame and hurt of seeing your damnable face? You…" She took a deep breath and spat, "You are a pig Lord Rochford and by god were it my choice you would be no cousin of mine!"

George's eyes widened as his son's eyes actually watered as he stared at his cousin. The girl's chest was heaving and her riding hat had come off in the midst of her fury.

Noah turned to walk away when Rachel's hard voice stopped him, "If she falls pregnant Lord Rochford, you _will _marry her. So help me God you will not let Lady Quinn fall to ruin."

Noah's chest puffed and snarled back, "You cannot make me marry her! I won't do it. You can hate me until the day you die, I shan't do it."

Rachel grew quiet and then her eyes hardened further, "So be it."

* * *

><p><strong>June 3rd, 1550<strong>

**-Hever Castle- **

Noah had taken his horse and left declaring it his intention to go to court. George hadn't tried to stop him; rather he had given his boy a letter for Anne and watched his son flee from his responsibilities.

George waited two days before talking to Rachel.

"Sweetheart?" He entered the music room where Rachel stood quietly. Normally the room was filled with music or laughter but today his little niece stared out the large window with a sad look in place.

Rachel finally turned to look at him, "I'm sorry for driving Noah off Uncle."

George hadn't been able to pry any information from his son, "Why did you your Highness?"

Rachel winced at the honorific, "He… He bedded the daughter of our host, the Earl of March. The poor girl is not yet seventeen and I am sure Noah had promised her marriage and his heart. She wasn't stupid Uncle. She… she was just a girl who wanted to be loved."

George cocked an eyebrow, "You stayed with Lord March?"

Rachel nodded, "He's a hard man Uncle. He was very kind to us because the Prince and Princess were watching so very carefully but his eyes… they were cruel. Lady Quinn was kind in spite of her father. She was so very pretty; I'm not surprised Noah went after her. I am sorry I was so wrapped up with Elizabeth and Arthur that I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late."

George went to Rachel's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You told Noah to marry her? Why?"

Rachel sagged against her Uncle, "I… I don't know. I want to help her should she need it. I pray she does not but…"

George held his niece close and shut his eyes, "You want to protect her reputation." He was quiet for a time before he stated quietly, "You must tell me if she writes Rachel, promise me?"

Rachel looked up at him, some of her hurt replaced with curiosity, "I promise Uncle."

* * *

><p>George hurried through the halls of Hever in search of his lover. He found Mark in their bedroom hunched over a sheet of parchment clearly composing something.<p>

The dark haired man looked up and tossed his curls from his face with a grin, "George! I've started a new piece for the Princess; come and have a look."

George felt his chest tighten, "I need to speak with you Mark."

The musician paused and his grin faltered, "Of course George."

The Duke of Wiltshire closed the door to his chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>June 16th, 1550<strong>

**-Hever Castle-**

Rachel stared down at the letter in her hand, eying the tear marks that stained the paper and smeared the ink in some places; she held the letter for nearly ten minutes before she finally forced herself to read the words the poor lady had written.

_My Lady,_

_It is with shame that I pen this letter. I can only hope and pray that you were sincere in your desire to help me should I have need of it. I fear now that I do. I have missed my courses and I find myself craving apples in a way that is most strange as I have found the fruit repugnant since I was a child. _

_I do not know what help you can offer me as I have heard from my friends at court that your cousin is present, though they have mistaken his name, and working his way through the ladies there. I find myself most frightened to marry such a man, a man who so reminds me of my father. I dare not tell him or mother of my condition as they would very likely disown me. My father might not disown me at all; he may simply strangle me for this shame. _

_I thank you for your kindness in taking your cousin away. I thank you for your offer of help though I fear it is hopeless._

_With Regret,_

_Lady Quinn Fabray_

Rachel wiped at her eyes clenched the letter to her chest. Would that Noah was here so that she could rail against him. She stood abruptly. Her Uncle would fix this and she would keep her promise. She would help Lady Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>June 18th, 1550<strong>

**-Grace Hall-**

Russell Fabray sat across from the Duke of Wiltshire, wondering what had brought the Queen's own brother to his home. God help his wife and daughters and his damned servants if the Prince and Princess had found their visit lacking.

He cleared his throat, "Your Grace does me much honor with this visit." He tired to smile but it did not reach his eyes.

George Boleyn understood what his niece meant, there was no warmth in Lord March's eyes, no kindness and for the first time he was glad of the decision he had made.

He was equally cold in his own manner, "I have a proposal for you my lord, or rather for your daughter should you agree."

Lord March ticked his eyebrow up, "I regret that my eldest, Teresa has only recently been married." To his great shame his eldest was nearly twenty six; thankfully she had duped a Baron into marrying her without a dowry.

George inclined his head, "I spoke of your younger daughter, Lady Quinn I believe."

Lord March sank back into his chair, "Quinn? She's not yet 17."

George smirked coldly, "Come now my Lord, such things are of little concern to men like us. She will be… taken care of, if not happy and she will be a duchess. My niece speaks very highly of her beauty and grace." He let March assume he was speaking of Elizabeth.

Lord March's eyes lit up at the thought of his daughter being made a duchess, at the thought that she would be a part of the royal family in a sense, "You have an heir my lord, why would you take a wife now."

George's voice grew colder still, "I am considering disinheriting the brat. A young wife might yet give me children."

Lord March's own eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I could only dower her with six thousand crowns."

George scoffed, "Come now March, I am no idiot. I am well aware that your eldest's husband required no dowry from you."

March relaxed, no man who had ulterior motives for wanting to marry a girl haggled over price, "Eight then."

George snapped back, "Ten and I shall refrain from being insulted."

Lord March smiled then and held out his hand, "We have an accord then, shall I call the girl?"

George nodded and added, "I should like to speak to her privately, just for a moment of course, to assure that ours will be a peaceful marriage."

Lord March inclined his head in agreement and motioned for a servant, "Fetch my daughter boy."

The servant scampered off and the two men were left alone.

They discussed the court for a few minute until the door opened and the girl entered. George stood as did Lord March. The Duke took in the girl as she made her way to the two men and curtsied before them as March presented her. George could see why his son had decided to bed her, she was flawlessly beautiful. What he couldn't see was why his niece was so keen to help her. It didn't matter though. He would help her for Rachel's sake if nothing else, and to ensure that his grandchild wasn't born a bastard.

The lady murmured, "Your Grace, father…"

March clapped his hands and George felt a pang of sympathy when the girl jumped, "You are to be married girl. To the Duke of Wiltshire."

Lady Quinn's eyes widened in shock and George noticed her hand smooth across her abdomen, "Father?"

March scowled, "You will do as I say girl. We have already agreed upon a dowry."

George placed a hand on Fabray's shoulder, "May we have a moment alone Lord March?"

Russell Fabray nodded curtly and shot a warning glare towards his child before stalking from the room.

George waited until he was sure the awful man was gone before he smiled gently at the terrified girl, "Rachel sends her regard my lady. I regret that my son is unwilling to do his duty but I will not allow a grandchild of mine to be born a bastard if I can help it."

Quinn eyed him in confusion, "Are you not George Boleyn? The Queen's brother?"

George nodded, "I am. I believe my son called himself Lord Howard whilst he was here?"

Quinn's face smoothed, "He did. I… am grateful to you your Grace, truly." She had relaxed almost completely now that she knew Rachel had kept her word in the form of the man before her.

George's voice was gentle, "Rachel cares for you my Lady. That is reason enough for me to help you."

Quinn's voice shook as she asked, "When are we to be married your Grace?"

George replied gravely, "As soon as a priest can be called my Lady," He glanced down at her belly, "We've a pressing matter after all."

Quinn nodded, it was true, and the child in her belly would not wait if they dallied.

* * *

><p><strong>June 23rd, 1550<strong>

**-Hever Castle-**

Rachel Tudor watched the road and smiled to herself when her Uncle's carriage was spotted in the distance by one of the stable boys. She hurried down the stone steps and offered a smile at Mark who to her surprise did not return the gesture. Her tutor's mouth was tight and his eyes were pinched as he waited with her for her Uncle.

The carriage rolled in after nearly thirty minutes and the door opened and her Uncle stepped out.

He smiled at her and spoke, "I've a surprise for you sweetheart." He reached a hand into the carriage and Rachel watched as a porcelain hand emerged followed shortly by an arm and then the ruffles of a dress. Rachel squeaked with glee as Lady Quinn was helped from the carriage by her Uncle George.

She started forward, "Is she to marry Noah Uncle? Has he finally agreed?"

George shook his head and pulled the blonde girl to his side and refused to look at Mark, "May I present her Grace, the Duchess of Wiltshire to your highness."

Quinn curtsied deeply before Rachel as the smaller girl stared down at her in shock, "…Duchess?"

George nodded, "We were married at Grace hall two days ago."

Rachel turned to look at her Uncle's lover only to discover that Mark had turned on his heel and was ascending the steps.

George winced, "I must go and speak to the staff, to make them aware of the new duchess. Will you consent to showing her Grace around the castle your Highness?"

Rachel nodded and took Quinn's hand in her own and tucked it into the crook of her arm, "Of course Uncle." The Duke hurried past the two girls and into the castle. As soon as they were alone Rachel turned and pulled Quinn into a surprisingly tight embrace.

Quietly and fervently Quinn whispered, "Thank you your Highness. You've no idea how grateful I am."

Rachel pulled away and shook her head, "You must call me Rachel for I think we shall be great friends."

Quinn smiled down at the Princess and sent out a prayer of thanks to God, for this Tudor Rose she still held loosely in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>And then there was Faberry! or at least the beginnings of it :) Read and Review! Please... *Whimpers* <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry about the delay, but here it is. With more Faberry...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>June 30, 1550<strong>

**-Hever Castle-**

George watched his young niece as she babbled at his wife, and watched the gentle smile Quinn wore as she listened carefully to her Princess. Rachel's smile lit up her whole face as she leaned forward and placed a hand on Quinn's stomach. Quinn's own hand slipped to cover Rachel's as the two women smiled at each other, until their smiles slipped for just a moment as they locked gazes.

The feeling in George's chest, it was quite like the feeling he'd first felt when he saw Mark for the first time. No matter how scandalous or wrong others might deem it... this girl... this wife of his, he felt as if she would change his niece's life. For the better if he was very fortunate indeed.

For the first time since his stupid brother-in-law had banished his niece, George had cause to be grateful that his niece and wife had met far away from the prying eyes of the court, where their shy smiles and gentle blushes would go unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hampton<strong> **Court- **

Henry Tudor smiled happily as his wife was permitted entrance into his chambers so that she could dine with him. Even nearing forty-five she was still stunning, her midnight hair having resisted any signs of age and her face relatively unlined save for the slight furrows over her brow put there by worry. Worry he knew he was responsible for.

As he watched his wife sit he frowned. Her smile was forced today, after so many years of marriage he could tell the difference. He knew she'd been upset that they'd visited her brother and he'd failed to summon their daughter. She'd been terse and silent on the carriage ride home and Henry was certain that only the fact that he was her king as well as her husband had saved him from a raging wife.

People thought him a wrathful brute and maybe in his youth he had been, but he understood why she was angry and hurt. He'd regretted the decision to send his little daughter away the moment he'd done it but pride had stopped him from recalling her immediately. A small part of him even admitted that he'd hoped it would spur his wife into finally giving him a son. A year passed and there had been a healthy, vibrant prince in the cradle for the first time in his reign, and less than a month later he'd had another son in the form of his little bastard boy. His children with Katherine had either been born dead or been like little Prince Henry, who died before a month of life had passed. He knew now of course that God would never have granted him male issue with Katherine as their union was sinful and an affront to God. Surely he'd done the right thing in exiling his child if God had seen fit to grant him two boys in the span of a month, bastard that one of them was not withstanding.

He'd been vindicated at first, jubilant and thrilled with his new son, and even his little bastard, that he'd given no thought to the little Princess he'd exiled in a fit of peek. He hadn't recalled her after the Prince's birth because at the time he hadn't wanted anything to take attention from his little son. As time had passed and the hope in Anne's eyes started to die a tickling of shame had begun to eat at him. His damnable pride was still mostly to blame though. He had hated the thought of his people hating him for sending his daughter away because of her unfortunate sex. More so he hated the very idea of admitting he was wrong. And as the years passed the idea of looking into the eyes of the little girl he'd banished ate at him and shamed him.

As his wife sat across from him he thought back to the moment he should have realized he had irrevocably altered the love she had for him, the moment he'd taken Mistress Seymour to bed and she hadn't reacted. Even though they'd resumed their marital relations she hadn't said a word. She'd doted on Elizabeth and done her duties as a wife but she didn't rage or cry when she'd discovered his new mistress, in fact she'd almost seemed relieved. A week later when it was clear that she was pregnant again she'd taken to her rooms more often than not and hadn't made an effort to see him and he admitted that he'd reveled in the sudden freedom just a bit. The stupidity of youth in hindsight was less amusing than he'd realized.

He shook himself from his thoughts and smiled, "Hello Sweetheart."

She nodded and tried to brighten the fake smile, "Good evening your Majesty."

He schooled the wince that wanted flit across his face, she was furious with him if she couldn't bring herself to utter his name. He nodded at the servers and waited as they poured the wine and set out their supper.

She started eating after a short, quiet prayer, attacking her food with a gusto he seldom saw from her, all in what he assumed was an effort not to have to talk to him.

He decided that wouldn't do, "Your brother has taken a new wife has he not?"

Anne set her fork down and nodded after swallowing, "The Earl of March's daughter, Quinn I believe. She was one of Elizabeth's ladies before her father recalled her to the country."

Henry hummed, "She must be rather young then?"

Anne replied quietly, "Seventeen I think."

Henry watched his wife as she resumed eating, a clear indication that the conversation was over.

He watched her hand flit up to the locket around her neck.

It was a pretty ornate thing, and new, "When did you receive that Sweetheart?" He pointed his spoon at the locket and watched his wife freeze for a moment. He stamped down the irrational jealousy that still flared up where Anne was concerned.

She grasped at the locket and suddenly her eyes were wide and frightened, "It was a gift from George."

He paused and then asked quietly, "Does it have a portrait in it?" He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

Anne's face hardened as she answered, "Yes." She didn't offer him the locket though, her eyes daring him to ask her to.

To his everlasting shame he could not even bring himself to do that.

* * *

><p><strong>October 18, 1550<strong>

**-Hever** **Castle-**

Quinn looked up from her stooped position over the rose bush she had been smelling in alarm as a page came galloping up, "Your Grace!"

She turned to her husband as he sprang from the bench where he had been reading, "My God man! Do you think to frighten my wife into a miscarriage!"

The page slipped from his horse and fell to his knees, "Your Grace, the princess…"

* * *

><p><strong>October 19, 1550<strong>

**-Hampton** **Court-**

Henry Tudor smiled out at his courtiers even though all he wanted was to retire early and go to bed. Foreign ambassadors from both France and Spain were trying to convince him that for what ever reason his son and daughter should marry the Princes and Princesses of their masters. He scoffed as he eyed the Spanish ambassador, as if he'd ever let his Elizabeth travel to Spain, he'd seen what sort of defiance the hot Spanish blood seemed to breed in women, with Mary and with Katherine. Lord knew what sending Bess to Spain would foster in his perfectly sweet and loving daughter.

His son sat at his side, and while Henry had a lifetime's practice at masking his boredom, his son was not so subtle. Artie was staring longingly out at his sister and his friends as Elizabeth held her own smaller court.

Anne leaned past Henry and whispered gently, "Artie my love, you must try to be more patient, you are the Prince of Wales."

Anne offered Henry a small smile as she leaned back and Henry beamed at her. If he'd corrected their boy, Arthur would have grown even more sullen, because for whatever reason as of late his boy had stopped wanting to please him in everything. He sighed; he had the distinct impression that as with his wife's coldness, this new coldness from Arthur may have stemmed from Rachel.

He would have to bite back his pride, face his shame, and recall her then. If not for himself, then for his wife and children.

A loud voice bellowed out from outside the throne room, "Let me pass! Let me pass I say! I have an urgent message from the Duke of Wiltshire!"

Henry summoned the booming voice of his youth and commanded, "Let him through."

The messenger, who looked to be little more than a page, was soaked through, likely from the rain, and it was obvious the boy had been riding hard. The boy sank to his knees and Henry felt a stirring of worry as he took in the boy's pale face and frightened eyes.

Henry gripped the arm of his throne and spoke, "What's your message boy?"

The boy swallowed and looked utterly miserable as he spoke, "His Grace sent me to relay most horrific news your Majesty." Henry was ready to snap at the boy to get on with it when the boy choked out tearfully, "The Princess… She was thrown from her horse while out riding. She is even now in a coma so deep the physicians believe she will not wake."

Through the sudden thundering in his ears Henry heard his Anne gasp, and he saw his son leap from his side, preparing to shake the page, as if the news was some sort of trick. The Earl of Rochford, George's son and Anne's nephew stormed the throne room like an angry bull and between the two cousins they had the page lifted off the ground and were demanding answers.

Henry snapped out, "Leave the poor boy alone! Now!"

Arthur was quick to obey and if Noah Boleyn was a little slower Henry was prepared to ignore it as his nephew lowered the page to his feet.

Henry ran a hand over his face and turned to Anne, who was ashen and staring with wide eyes out at nothing, her hand clutching at the locket around her neck. He had his answer to that question at least.

Noah spoke up, "By your leave Majesty, I shall quit the court and return to Hever?" He phrased it as a question but Henry was sure that the boy would leave regardless of his answer.

He answered quickly, "Of course nephew."

Noah gave little more than a nod of his head and turned to rush from the presence chamber.

Next to him Anne stirred from her shock and whispered, "Henry…"

He stood, quicker than was healthy for his leg, and pulled his wife to her feet while booming to his children, "Arthur, Elizabeth," He hesitated for a moment before he called out to his bastard as well, "Samuel."

His three children hurried to follow him and Anne into the private set of rooms behind his presence chamber.

As soon as the door closed behind them Anne exploded and would have lunged at him if Sam hadn't caught her round the waist and held her firmly.

Henry tried to speak, "Anne…"

She cut him off, "If she dies thinking that I do not love her I will never forgive you! If she dies…" She trailed off into a sob and sank into Sam's arms who stared down at his step-mother with a surprisingly soft look before he lifted his eyes to scowl at his father.

Arthur leveled his own nearly feral gaze onto his father and snarled, "I am going to Hever, with your permission or without it, and after I have seen to my sister you may clap me in irons and haul me off to the Tower for defying you but I am going."

Elizabeth came up to her brother's side and calmly spoke, "As am I." The only clue to her worry for Rachel was the white knuckled grip she suddenly had on Artie's arm.

Henry fought the urge to bristle at his children and swallowed his pride, "Of course you may go, we will all go."

Anne's sobs quieted as she stared up at him. He winced and squashed the sudden mad urge to apologize. As King he was answerable to God alone.

As his wife and children stared at him he wondered if being answerable to God was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>October 20, 1550<strong>

**-Hever Castle-**

George Boleyn rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and nodded to his son as the boy quietly shuffled past him. The boy opened the door to Rachel's room and disappeared behind the heavy wood, no doubt earning himself a look from his young step-mother who was still sitting stubbornly at Rachel's side.

He conceded with a small smile that his wife's devotion to his niece was touching and if she hadn't been endangering his grandchild with her refusal to rest he would have even thanked her for it.

A night and a day at Rachel's side was likely to do Quinn more harm than it would do Rachel good but his wife could not be persuaded to leave her savior's side.

He listened at the door, hoping that Noah had the good sense not to antagonize Quinn and when no sound was heard he let himself sigh in relief. He was still put out that Noah had hurried to Hever before learning whether or not the King and Queen would be rushing here as well. He could only hope that his sister would make it to her daughter's side before it was too late.

A page cleared his throat from behind him and he turned slowly to look at the boy, "Yes? What is it?"

The page gave a low bow, "Your Grace a carriage was spotted on the road, it bears the King's livery."

George let out a heavy puff of air and hurried past the page and down the stairs.

He descended the stone steps and tried to smooth down his mussed hair but gave up, he did not think his sister would find fault with his appearance when he'd spent the night praying that his little niece would wake up from her coma.

He didn't much care what her husband thought of his hair.

Soon enough he heard the rumble and creak of the carriage and then it was speeding into the courtyard. Horses thundered in behind the carriage, bearing a small horde of men and boys.

One of the boys, not the tallest or the most handsome, but certainly the most graceful, slid from the saddle and rushed up to him, "Uncle!"

George hurried to bow to his young nephew and was pulled into a short hug as the boy straightened him from his bow.

The carriage doors opened and some of the men and guards helped the aging King Henry down followed shortly by his sister and his niece.

Anne nodded at the blond boy who'd helped her out of the carriage and hurried past her husband, all thoughts of protocol gone as she demanded, "Where is she?"

George gave Henry a cursory bow and placed his sister's arm through his and led her up the steps. His niece and nephew followed closely and Henry brought up the rear of the royal family as the large King lumbered up the stairs like a great old bear. The blond boy who'd helped Anne was just behind the King, a gentle hand guiding the King up the steps and guarding against a fall.

George led the family into his home and down the hallway. After a quick trek up a set of stairs they stood outside of the bed chamber where Rachel lay unconscious.

Anne stalled at the door, her eyes going wide as she dug her heels in.

George squeezed her arm, "Anne?"

She turned her tearful gaze towards him and suddenly it was as if they were children again as she whimpered, "The first time I shall lay eyes on my daughter since her birth will be as she lays dying..."

George dipped his head and pressed a kiss to his little sister's dark hair and muttered, "Yes..." He'd never lied to Anne, and in this moment he could not bear to lie. His little niece, his daughter in all but name lay dying, and Anne was right.

He pulled away from Anne and watched as she stood and smoothed her hands over her traveling gown. She schooled her features and nodded at him to open the door.

Quietly they entered.

* * *

><p>The first thing Anne noticed was her tall nephew standing by the window, staring at the bed, as if he could will his cousin to rise. The next was the young blonde woman, who knelt with her back to the door, a pale hand clasped in her own, and her head bent devoutly in prayer.<p>

Anne followed the hand and slowly her daughter came into view. Her slightly dark skin, a Boleyn inheritance no doubt, lay over delicate arms and led to a petite body. Her daughter was tiny, smaller than Elizabeth certainly, smaller even than Anne herself, who was not a tall woman. Her face was bruised and purple from her fall, the knock to her head that had caused her coma had left its ugly mark across her pretty face. Her nose was slightly larger than would have been deemed fashionable, but it fit her face. Her eyes, closed, were brown if the miniature was correct. Her hair was midnight black like her's. Looking at her it was easy to see herself in this tiny girl.

She briefly considered asking the kneeling blonde, her brother's new wife no doubt, to move, but she could not begrudge her daughter such devotion. She made her way around to the other side of the bed and knelt though her body protested slightly.

She clasped her daughter's other hand and whispered, "Oh Rachel..." She bent her head and placed a kiss across her daughter's knuckles and bowed her head to pray.

She could distantly hear her son and daughter enter the room. She heard Artie's gasp, and Elizabeth's quiet moan, both horrified to be seeing their sister for the first time in such a state.

Her son knelt next to her and her Elizabeth across from them, next to the duchess. Another form lowered themselves to their knees on her other side and Anne blinked back tears as her step-son, as Sam, bent his head to pray for his sister.

Henry's heavy breathing was the only sound in the achingly quiet room as the royal family prayed.

* * *

><p>Henry had been unable to stay in the room for more than a few minutes though his children and wife had stayed at Rachel's bedside for far longer. Rachel, with her tiny frame and dark Boleyn features. He should have asked to see his little daughter when she'd been born. Should have looked upon her tiny face, for no doubt he'd have seen Anne readily in his little daughter's face, seen his sweetheart.<p>

He hadn't. He hadn't wanted to look upon an example of yet another disappointment, another failure.

He shook his head and nodded at George Boleyn as the man helped his sister into her seat so that they could dine. His sons and one of his daughters were already seated as was his nephew, and the mood was somber, as if they should all be wearing black.

As he tucked in to the meal he asked George, "Will your wife not join us my Lord?"

George pursed his lips, "No your Majesty. Quinn has refused to leave Rachel's side, except to bathe since Rachel was put to bed."

Henry cocked his head and offered a small smile, "Your wife's devotion is touching George, and a credit to you."

George shrugged listlessly, "I rather think is a credit to Princess Rachel your Majesty."

Henry inclined his head in acknowledgment as Anne spoke, "Is she not with child George?"

George nodded, "She is Majesty." His lips had thinned considerably.

Henry couldn't begrudge his annoyance, if Anne had endangered his children in such a way while she was pregnant he would have been furious. The Duchess was young though, and she might have been able to handle the stress on her body that came from her vigil.

He thought he should offer though, "If you'd like George, I shall command her from Rachel's side."

George's reply was nearly immediate, "No Majesty, thank you, she loves Rachel, and I should think peace would be very hard to come by in my home if my wife was enraged by being forced from Rachel's side."

Henry would have laughed if the occasion had been less somber. Quinn sounded a bit like Anne in her youth.

Henry nodded. He was quiet for a long time before he finally spoke, "Tonight I should like to be alone with my daughter. If only for a little while."

Anne turned to stare at him and George nodded, "Of course your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Henry might have been angry at how much difficulty George had had ejecting his young wife from Rachel's room if it hadn't warmed him to think of his daughter as so well loved.<p>

As he entered the still room and sat in the chair that had been placed at Rachel's bedside he contemplated the face of his youngest daughter. The child who should have been the sunshine of his life, sweet and loving even as Elizabeth grew older and more remote, too regal by half, and Artie grew rebellious and anxious to spread his wings, as the divide between his legitimate children and Mary and Sam grew wider.

His Rachel would have been sweet and loving, with his sister Margret's passion, and Anne grace, and his lust for life. She would have raged as a child, when he'd teasingly denied her the doll she wanted. She'd have charmed ambassadors with her talents even as a toddler, all the men and women of his court marveling at the talent of such a young child.

He regretted much of his treatment of his daughter, of Rachel, but perhaps most of all, he regretted that he would never hear her sing, if God should decide to take her from the world, no doubt as punishment to Henry. How was he to correct his mistake where Rachel was concerned if she died?

He reached out a tentative hand and took Rachel's small hand in his.

Quietly he spoke, "I... I am sorry Rachel. I was angry the day you were born, and I did not love you as you deserved."

He bent his head over her cold hand and continued, "I do love you child, and the reports sent to your mother about you have brought me so much pride." He smiled ruefully, "They thought I did not know about the reports."

Rachel's hand twitched in his as he whispered, "I love your mother Rachel, though in my youth I did not act as I should have." He steeled his pride and spoke firmly, "So even if you will not wake up for me, wake up for her, wake for your mother and your sisters and brothers. They love you."

He hated how little power he had over life and death as he all but growled, "I command you to wake up Rachel. Obey your father and wake up."

He hung his head as Rachel's chest continued to rise and fall steadily as she slumbered on. The King bent his head and willed away the tears that wanted to fall. Kings did not weep like little boys, not even as their children lay dying.

He sat for a long time, with Rachel's hand clasped in his before he finally stood and moved to place Rachel's hand at her side.

Only to have her grip tighten and his little daughter let out a pained moan.

He watched, thrilled, as her eyes fluttered and she let out a moan, "Uuhhh."

He turned to the door and boomed, "Doctor!"

The door opened as the royal physician he'd brought with him barreled into the room with the Queen on his heels along with the rest of the family in tow.

He watched as the young duchess tried to dart to Rachel's side, only to be caught around the waist by George.

The doctor hurried around the bed and bent to examine Rachel even as she continued to try to speak, "Quui..."

The doctor beamed at Henry and spoke devoutly, "Praise God your Majesty! She is coming out of her coma."

Henry muttered a quick prayer and heard the rest of his family do the same.

Rachel attempted to speak again, "Qui...nn?"

The duchess tore herself from George's hold and shouldered past the doctor, "I'm here Rachel. I'm here." She grabbed Rachel's hand and bent over the Princess to press a kiss to her forehead.

Henry couldn't help his smile at the duchess's obvious joy as he watched her tears splash Rachel's face. His daughter's hand came up slowly as she stared up at Quinn, "You are crying..."

Quinn nodded fervently, "I'm happy."

Rachel's hand fell away, as if the simple motion had exhausted her, "Oh... alright then."

The doctor rubbed his hands together and spoke quietly, "There is little danger in allowing the Princess to rest. I think she will be up for company tomorrow."

Henry nodded, content to wait for his daughter to be healthy enough to speak as he motioned for his family to leave the room.

A stubborn voice sounded from Rachel's side, "I shall stay."

Henry turned to look at George's wife who stared out at her husband and the royal family with a steadfast look of determination, daring anyone, even the King himself, to contradict her.

Henry cocked his head and then nodded, "Of course you may stay your Grace, her highness must take comfort in such..." He paused before adding an odd inflection on the next word, "_Devotion_."

Next to him George Boleyn tensed.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please. :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Words cannot express my regret over how long this bloody chapter has taken me. I was having quite a lot of trouble with it, and I am still unhappy but I need to press on with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>October 21, 1550<strong>

**-Hever Castle-**

George entered his niece's room and sighed as his wife's spine stiffened at the intrusion.

He stepped further in and shut the door behind him before he rebuked more harshly than he'd intended, "Your... affection for Rachel has been noticed my Lady."

Quinn arched an eyebrow and George couldn't help the small smile at her daring, his father would have hated her, "I do not like what you are implying my Lord, my affection for Rachel is neither sinful nor inappropriate," She scowled at him and all but bit out, "Unlike your friendship with Master Smeaton."

George winced, he knew that Mark's continued coldness towards Quinn had been noticed, and apparently Quinn resented his lover's treatment of her.

He raised a hand, "It is hard for Mark my Lady, he has not had cause to share my... attention for years."

Quinn scoffed and returned her gaze to Rachel, "He has no cause to share it now. He knows better than most that our marriage is in name only, indeed our marriage and," She hesitated as her hand drifted to her swollen stomach, "Our child provide more protection for you and Master Smeaton than anything else ever could. Who would think to question your manhood now, with such a young wife, whom you so quickly got with child. I am indebted to you and to Rachel, but Master Smeaton's rudeness is unfounded, and unappreciated."

George scowled down at her, not happy that his wife was rebuking Mark, even when the other man was not present to hear it, "The King has commented on your fervent devotion to Rachel, wife and he can make trouble for all of us if he suspects that your relationship with Rachel has progressed..."

Quinn stood abruptly and for a moment George was sure his wife wanted to strike out at him as he hissed, "Which it has not. I love Rachel my Lord, but she is a princess, and I am..." She turned her gaze away and whispered, "I am unworthy... and a woman."

George cocked his head and replied gently, "The fact that he is a man has not stopped Mark and I." She softened further and brought his hand to Quinn's chin to force her to look at him, "And I would never have married you if I thought you unworthy Quinn." Quinn offered him a small smile before returning to her seat at Rachel's bedside.

George peered down at her and then commanded gently, "You will attend luncheon with the royal family and myself. Rachel is in no danger, and prying yourself away will do more to reassure the King than words could. He will say nothing for fear of angering my sister."

Quinn sneered, "No doubt the Queen would think he was trying to find another excuse to keep Rachel banished from court."

George inclined his head in agreement, "No doubt."

* * *

><p>Henry watched his brother-in-law's young wife like a hawk as she spoke quietly with Elizabeth and Anne. Both women seemed to have decided that the Duchess was the best source of information about Rachel.<p>

Anne had reached out a hand and was asking loud enough for the table to hear, "And is it true, that she can sing?"

Henry watched as his own Elizabeth seemed compelled to answer before she schooled her face and turned attentive ears to Quinn who beamed, "Oh yes your Majesty, indeed I was stunned when I first heard her, I was sure that no one could ever sing so beautifully."

Henry felt his chest puff out in fatherly pride, charmed by Lady Wiltshire's obvious admiration for his youngest daughter despite his suspicions about the nature of the admiration.

He couldn't help his smile as Anne smiled at Quinn, delighted at Quinn's words, "When she is well I should love to hear her."

Henry nodded and reached out to squeeze Anne's hand, "We shall have to hold a celebration when she returns to court I think, so that all can hear her talent."

Quinn and George grinned at each other with easy affection as George spoke, "Rachel would love that Majesty, indeed she loves to perform, often times with little prompting."

Quinn added with twinkling eyes, "Or none at all."

Henry cocked his head, confused at the affection between the Duke and Duchess, George was not a stupid man, and if he'd suspected that his wife's feelings for his niece were inappropriate no doubt he'd be cross, not at Rachel of course, who could fault the princess if Lady Wiltshire harbored feelings beyond friendship. The easy affection with which he regarded his young wife did not speak of a husband who had cause to fear for his wife's affections.

As George raised Quinn's hand to his lips with a gentle smile Henry decided he must have been wrong. He glanced at Anne who was now speaking with Elizabeth and let out a sigh, he was very glad he'd kept his suspicions to himself, no doubt Anne would have been infuriated to think that he might have been looking for an excuse to keep Rachel from court. Which he wasn't.

* * *

><p>The physician closed the door behind him as he left the Princess's bedchamber, leaving Rachel alone with her dreams.<p>

She tossed and turned with a quiet moan, indeed it was fortunate that no one was around to hear the tone, "Quinn..."

Her eyes fluttered as she dreamed of a memory;

_She smiled shyly at Quinn as they walked quietly through the gardens at Hever, enjoying the July warmth, both grateful that the Summer showers seemed to have abated for the day._

_Quinn took a deep breath and smiled happily, "I love it here..."_

_Rachel reached out a hand impulsively and caught Quinn's hand in hers, "I am glad Quinn. I admit I was afraid that you'd be homesick."_

_Quinn scoffed before she could stop herself, "I might miss my mother but I could never miss Grace hall."_

_Rachel hesitated before inching closer to Quinn, "Was it truly so awful?"_

_Quinn was quiet for a long moment before she sighed, "Imagine never knowing a moment of true peace, even in our quietest moments we were always waiting for my father to come raging in, infuriated over something, screaming at one of us, or when he was drunk at all of us."_

_Rachel's eyes narrowed as she pictured ordering Quinn's beast of a father into the Tower for making Quinn frown so, "I would see him flogged for such treatment!"_

_Quinn smiled at her as they sat on one of the benches, "When I was a little girl I used to dream of being rescued by a handsome prince, or a knight, and taken far away from him, where the dragon could never harm me again."_

_Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder and sighed, "I am sorry you were never rescued Quinn."_

_Quinn tensed next to her for a moment before she whispered, "I was Rachel, and I think being rescued by a beautiful Princess is far better than being saved by some lowly knight."_

_Rachel jerked up to look at Quinn surprise as she felt her cheeks flood with color, "Quinn..."_

_Quinn ducked her head as she blushed herself before letting out a sigh as Rachel tucked her body back into her side._

Rachel's eyes snapped open as she tried to sit only to let out a hiss of pain as dizziness hit her. She wasn't even aware that one could be dizzy lying down. She let out a deep moan, apparently one could.

She cautiously opened her eyes, hoping to see Quinn but alas the room was empty. She pouted, well that was a bit of a disappointment, she'd been hurt, if the pounding in her head was any indication, and yet neither her Uncle nor her... her Quinn were sitting tearfully at her bedside.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, her pout deepening as she settled into the bed.

She heard the door open and didn't feel the need to smooth her face, no doubt it was either Uncle George or Quinn and they deserved to know that she was displeased, or it was a doctor, and really, she didn't much care what they thought about her.

"Now what has you frowning so sweetheart?" The jovial voice was completely unfamiliar to Rachel who snapped her eyes open despite the light and stared at the large man who'd entered her room. He was very finely dressed and very bejeweled, his rings and jeweled collar twinkled in the room's light.

She didn't make a move to sit up as she asked bluntly, "Who are you?"

The great bear of a man winced before he schooled his face and replied gently, "I am your father child."

Rachel gaped at him for a long moment before her good sense kicked in and she struggled to rise from the bed so that she could curtsey properly, heedless of the sudden wave of nausea that struck her.

She spoke almost desperately, "Forgive me your Majesty..."

The King moved quickly and placed a firm hand on her shoulder to guide or rather force her to lie back down, "Lie still Rachel, you were very gravely injured."

Rachel stilled under his hold as she stared up at him and stated fearfully, "I am still banished your Majesty..."

She wanted to flee from this man, this father, and hide. She wanted to beg him to love her, she wanted to ask for her mother, but more than anything she wanted to hide how afraid of him she was. Which was no easy task, as her emotions often shined through her eyes for all to see. She cast her eyes away from him, hoping he hadn't seen.

Henry stared down at his daughter and felt his chest tighten as she cut her eyes away from him and stared at her hands which lay clasped above her coverings. In the second she'd stared at him, he'd seen every ounce of fear in her eyes that he knew she was now trying to hide. The way her voice had trembled when she spoke of still being banished... he had truly been a beast to this poor girl, such that she had every cause to doubt his love for her, in a way that no child ever should.

He spoke gently, "I have lifted the banishment Rachel, and when you are well enough I should like you to come to court. Your mother and I would love to have you with us."

He watched as her hands curled into fists and in a controlled voice she replied, "If it pleases you your Majesty."

He knew he had no cause to feel angry or offended by her coldness, but to have his own daughter treat him so was not something he cared for and so gruffly he spoke, "It does please me now."

He turned on his heel and left the room. That was not at all like the tearful, joyous reunion he had pictured, and Rachel was no longer a young girl who needed her father, she was a young woman who had been abandoned by him instead.

* * *

><p>Anne had known just by looking at her husband that Rachel's first waking moments with him had not gone as he'd expected. No doubt if she had even a drop of Boleyn blood in her, she would not be quick to forgive such a hurt, add Tudor pride, and their combined fire and they were likely to be dealing with a very angry young woman, who would not be quick to forgive her father. She could only hope that she'd inherited at least a little of the Boleyn shrewdness and was not blatantly rude to her father.<p>

To Anne's dismay, she couldn't be sure her daughter would be willing to forgive her either, so it was with shaking hands that she entered her daughter's bedchamber.

Rachel looked up at her and Anne's chest tightened and then her eyes watered as Rachel breathed, "Mama?"

Anne rushed forward a second later, throwing aside any dignity she may have had as a Queen as she gathered her daughter in her arms and held on for dear life, as if she was terrified that if she let go for even a moment, life... or her husband would rip her away again. She closed her eyes as Rachel's arms circled her neck and let her own tears fall when she felt Rachel's splash against her neck.

She spoke softly, "I am so sorry my darling, so so sorry..."

She could feel Rachel shake her head as she choked out, "I don't blame you."

Anne brought a hand up to cradle the back of her daughter's head as she murmured, "I know sweetheart, I know."

She'd have to talk to Rachel later, she'd have to explain that it wouldn't do for her to alienate her father, who at the moment was feeling more guilty than anything else. God forbid though that her husband should rediscover his pride and decide that he could not abide his daughter treating him coldly.

But not now. Now she could comfort her daughter, her little daughter who didn't hate her.

She gripped Rachel a little tighter and buried her face in her daughter's still sweet smelling hair.

* * *

><p>Sometime later she smoothed the covers down as Rachel's eyes followed her, "The Duchess seemed very devoted to you Rachel."<p>

Her daughter smiled happily, "Quinn is a very good friend mother, and has been very kind to me."

Anne smiled, glad that her daughter had made a friend closer to her age. She loved her brother and Mark, but both men were quite a lot older than Rachel, and from what she'd seen of Noah Boleyn, she wasn't sure he was the sort she wanted influencing her daughter.

Rachel piped up excitedly, "And she is with child! She has already asked that I serve as the child's godmother!"

Anne smiled indulgently, and swore silently to be very kind to her young sister-in-law who was proving much more likeable than George's first wife. She frowned a moment later, it was terribly unkind to think so poorly of her nephew's mother, of the woman who had died giving birth to the Boleyn heir, but she couldn't help how much she'd detested the woman George had blatantly loathed. She could only hope that George would be as fond of his new wife if she delivered a daughter rather than a son.

Anne asked hesitantly, "And does your uncle seem especially invested in a son with his new wife Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head, "No Mama, not at all. In fact I believe he would much rather have a little daughter. I was a much easier child than Noah... most of the time."

Anne watched as her daughter's face darkened as she spoke of her cousin, which puzzled her. She'd always received reports that the two were the best of friends, more siblings than cousins, but perhaps that had changed. Perhaps Rachel resented that Noah had been so freely welcomed at court when she had remained banished?

Anne found herself wanting to prevent any rift between the two cousins as she spoke, "Noah was very worried for you Rachel. He tore from court as soon as he heard the news, I do not believe he even took time to pack."

Rachel frowned, "His worry means little after our recent... disagreement. He has proven himself to be the sort of man I care little for, and I do not wish to be in his company."

Anne let the subject drop, unwilling to argue with her daughter over anything. She stood slowly, hoping to stretch her back. She made her way to Rachel's wardrobe and without invitation she opened it and then stopped to stare. Her daughter's clothes could not be considered tatty or poor, indeed she would have gone after her brother and her husband if it was obvious that her daughter had been forced to wear cheap or poorly made clothes. No, the clothes were very fine, but the colors clashed, the fashions were outdated and indeed it seemed as if Rachel had not asked for or even ordered a new dress for sometime.

Anne turned to stare at her daughter, who was now scribbling on a piece of paper and humming to herself, "Rachel...?"

Her daughter looked up, "Your majesty?"

Anne ignored the use of the honorific and asked, "Why do you have no new dresses?"

Rachel cocked her head and then shrugged, "I don't have the patience to sit through the fittings or spend hours deciding what color best brings out my eyes." She returned her attention to the paper in her lap.

Anne stared, was this the price a girl paid for having no motherly influence? She herself was still a fashion trendsetter at court, indeed under her influence the ladies in Henry's court were as colorful and well dressed as those of his long time rival King Francis. Elizabeth had proved herself to as equally invested in clothes and fine jewels. Was Rachel's apparent lack of interest because she'd had no mother to teach her?

Tentatively Anne asked, "And what do you like to do Rachel? Hunt... sew?"

Rachel wrinkled her nose, "I don't like to hunt... I like to ride but hunting upsets me, and sewing is boring... and I often prick my fingers."

Anne blinked, "Why does hunting upset you my darling?"

Rachel glanced away as her cheeks colored, "I feel bad for the animals when they are killed."

Anne's heart melted yet again as she stared at her gentle daughter, "There isn't anything wrong with that Rachel, I admit to not liking that aspect of hunting myself..." She added a moment later, "Neither does Elizabeth."

Rachel perked up, "She doesn't?"

Anne nodded, "She would much rather take a simple ride than interrupt it with baying hounds and sweaty men."

Rachel giggled, "I agree. Quinn and I often ride together, though she'll have to stop once she's further along."

Anne returned to the bed and sat on the edge, "You like her very much don't you Rachel?"

Rachel nodded solemnly, "She is my very best friend."

Anne took her daughter's hand and smiled at her, "I am glad you have had her these last few months."

* * *

><p>Artie watched his sister as she paced, "Should we tell mother and father that we've spent time with Rachel before Arthur?"<p>

Artie started and then shook his head, "No Elizabeth, we cannot be sure that father will not be angry. Though we did not know who Rachel was, she knew very well who we were, and according to the law should have never spoken to us at all."

Elizabeth scowled, "That's what I was thinking. I don't think father will be cross with us or even Rachel, not now at least, but if Rachel is angry at him it won't be long before he decides he no longer feels guilty about banishing her for no reason."

Artie winced, "Bess... It isn't our place to question him."

Elizabeth turned to glare at him, "You are one to talk, your sex saved you the same fate Arthur, but Rachel paid for her's. He parades his bastard through court but we were forbidden from even seeing our own sister, our mother's own daughter."

Artie stood, "Do not speak of Sam like that, you love him as much as I do. He's as much our brother as Rachel."

Elizabeth shook her head stubbornly, "He is a bastard and yet because of what's between his legs he is respected more than a legitimate princess."

Artie folded his arms and snapped, "I said not to speak of my brother in such a way!"

Elizabeth turned slowly and then very deliberately curtsied deeply, "Forgive me... _your Royal Highness."_

Artie blanched as she stood and continued, "If it pleases your highness, I shall visit _my_ sister."

He watched as his older sister turned on her heel and swept from the room with a cold, hard look in place.

He sat back down heavily and placed his head in his hands. What was he to do? He'd been less than honorable when he'd spent time with Rachel at Grace Hall, indeed he been downright disgusting in hindsight.

He'd taken the interest Rachel had shown in him as something vastly different than that of a sister desperate to know her younger brother. The night before she and her 'brother', his cousin as it turned out, had left he'd all but demanded that she let him bed her. He could still picture the look of horror on her face as she'd stared at him, hurt and confused by his coldness when she'd refused. He had been enchanted by her, with her big dark eyes, not the same color as his mother's or Elizabeth's but certainly the same shape, with her joyful laugh and bright smile that she'd offered him so readily. He'd been charmed at how little attention she'd paid to Finn, to all his other friends, indeed she'd seemed wholly his those few days. Now he could recall that she'd been equally interested in Elizabeth, but at the time he'd thought for sure that she'd fallen madly in love with him, and that he'd have his chance to finally bed a woman, away from the prying eyes of the court, and the overly concerned gaze of his mother.

He was just like his father, his pride had been wounded when she'd turned him down with her eyes wet with tears. He'd been so ugly to her that he was certain that she and her 'brother' had left the next day because of him.

He wasn't sure how he was meant to face her, to face her knowing that she'd seen a side of him that would break their mother's heart and infuriate Elizabeth, even their father would be enraged to learn of how horribly Arthur had treated his own sister, even if Arthur could have had no way of knowing who Rachel truly was.

He felt someone settle in next to him and grew stiff until a familiar voice spoke, "She's the one you spoke of isn't she? The poor Howard relation that would not bed you?"

Artie winced as he turned to look at Sam, "...Yes..."

Sam frowned, "Perhaps if you apologize to her?"

Artie shrugged listlessly, "I suppose."

Together the two brothers sat quietly, one Prince and one Bastard sat together as they contemplated their sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, also I've always thought Artie was a bit of a ponce, he does seem to think little of women, and an Artie who is the son of Henry VIII might be just like his father. While he respects and loves his mother and sister, I think it is very possible that he would treat a regular girl as if she were his play thing... *Glares* I will never forgive him for calling Brittany stupid...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: No excuses for the delay of this update. I suck. You may have noticed that more than a few of my stories disappeared. The ones taken down were the ones unlikely to ever get even updated again due to my disenchantment with the fandoms involved.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**October 24, 1550**

**-Hever Castle-**

It had taken nearly three full days for Henry to look in on his daughter again, and when he did it was with his sons at his side and his wife and Elizabeth at Rachel's bedside.

He entered the room and was met with the sound of laughter as Rachel pouted from the bed. "It is in very poor form to tease me while I am ill you know?" She frowned powerfully at the Duchess who smiled back merrily.

"Of course your Highness, I am ever so sorry." Henry's eyebrow shot up at the Duchess' tone.

Rachel caught it as well and huffed, "No you are not."

The Duchess shrugged and produced something from behind her back, "Here is your surprise then Princess." A beautifully arranged bundle of flowers was presented to Rachel who softened and smiled softly as she took them.

Quietly she spoke, "They are lovely, thank you Quinn."

The Duchess dipped her head "I had hoped they would brighten the room Highness."

Rachel was quiet for a moment before addressing her mother, "Your Majesty… mother, may Quinn refer to me as Rachel in private?"

To Henry's relief the Duchess balked and ducked her head which gave voice to his impulsive decision, "Of course she may child."

The four women snapped their attention to him and the three that were able stood to dipped into deep curtseys. Both Elizabeth and the Duchess stayed low while Anne stood and met his gaze squarely as her hand clasped Rachel's.

He waved a hand, "Rise, please," Before smiling at Rachel, "How are you feeling child?"

She averted her eyes and replied quietly, "Well your Majesty. My head only hurts a little today. I suspect and the doctor agrees that I shall be on my feet before the week is out."

Anne spoke up before he could reply, "If you need to rest Rachel you will not leave that bed."

A slightly stubborn expression crossed Rachel face but smoothed away as Anne ran a gentle hand over Rachel's cheek, "As my lady mother wishes…"

The Duchess smoothed her hands over her gown as she spoke up tentatively, "Highness, I've taken the liberty of speaking with your physician and he believes it wouldn't hurt you to have some musicians in your chambers, to play for you and raise your spirits."

Rachel's eyes lit up even as the Duchess added quickly, "No singing though, he was clear in that regard."

Rachel pouted up at the Duchess as Henry spoke up, "You must listen to the doctor child, there will be time to sing once you have recovered."

Elizabeth nodded eagerly, "From what I have heard an angel could not sing better." She offered her younger sister a warm smile and Henry was pleased to see that Rachel blushed prettily and ducked her head modestly.

Anne settled herself back on the chair that had been positioned at Rachel's bedside opposite the Duchess and Elizabeth and asked, "Do you compose Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged, "A little mother."

Anne turned her attention to the Duchess who smiled softly at Rachel before replying, "Her compositions are as enchanting as her singing your Majesties, and the Princess Elizabeth is correct, all the choirs in heaven cannot hope to match the beauty of Rachel's voice, which she so readily uses for the glory of God."

Rachel offered them all a sweet smile before focusing on him and speaking, "God has granted me a gift that much is true." She dipped her eyes shyly as she added, "Though I am told that my Lord Father and Lady Mother are quite proficient in music, so I must thank them for my gifts as well."

Henry moved further into the room and turned to look at his two sons, Sam, with his pale Seymour hair and blue eyes was smiling, and Arthur, with his mix of Tudor and Boleyn was staring at the floor, "Rachel, sweetheart, may I introduce your brothers?"

Rachel sat up and nodded gravely, though her eyes had a merry twinkle in them, "If it pleases you your Majesty."

He schooled the wince at the honorific rather than papa or even father and motioned his boys forward, "This is your brother Arthur, Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall, and your brother Samuel Fitzroy, Earl of Essex."

Rachel nodded to each boy, "Your royal highness, my Lord Essex."

Arthur bowed low as did Sam, before the blond boy left all dignity behind and bound to the bed with a big grin and plucked Rachel's hand up and pressed a courtly kiss to her knuckles, "Sister."

Rachel beamed up at him, and Henry and Anne sucked in a breath at the same time as the two smiled identical smiles at each other before Rachel took Sam's hand firmly in hers and whispered, "Brother."

Arthur hung back even though Rachel offered him a tentative smile which he did not return. To Henry's ire he looked almost shamed as he avoided Rachel's eyes, which earned him a sad look from Rachel before she shifted her attention to Sam.

"Have you met the Duchess my Lord?" She turned her blinding smile on Quinn and received one in return.

Sam nodded as he perched himself on the side of Rachel's bed, "I have met her your highness, and she tells me you are great friends."

Rachel nodded solemnly, "I am to be the godmother to her child you know?"

He looked to the Duchess for confirmation, who for her part smiled, "Her highness has agreed to do my husband and me the great honor of standing up with our child."

Rachel waved a hand, "The honor is mine of course, she is my very best friend." Her smiled turned impish, "And my aunt."

Quinn offered a demure smile, "I am very fortunate that my husband chose me. My new family has given me many gifts, not the least of which is my dearest friend."

Henry nodded approvingly as Sam bounced a little on Rachel's bed, "When you come to court I shall introduce you to everyone! I am sure they will love you."

Elizabeth sniffed, "Of course they will love her." There was a hint of menace to her tone and Henry was sure that if Elizabeth chose she would assure that her younger sister was well treated at court. His oldest child with Anne was not accustomed to being denied her way so he was sure this would be no different. The gentle look she leveled on her younger sister was quite sweet as she came to Sam's side and took her sister's hand with a smile, "We shall dance and make merry, will we not Rachel?"

Rachel nodded gingerly, "Yes sister..." She hesitated before continuing, "I... I would like to wait until her Grace is delivered of her child before I return to court, if my uncle should decide that her place is here in the country."

Henry frowned before replying slowly, "Her Grace would of course be welcome, and I am sure that she would be happy there, even though she is with child. I am sure that your uncle will put your happiness before his own."

Rachel shot a look at the Duchess before asking, "And now that she is a Duchess she will have a household of her own yes?"

Henry nodded, "It is only fitting."

Rachel frowned before pouting up at Lady Quinn, "You must visit me everyday if we are to go to court."

The Duchess nodded, "Of course your highness." She smiled softly and tapped Rachel's nose gently, "I have grown accustomed to your face Princess."

Rachel beamed at her before turning her bright smile on Henry, "Ma... Father?"

Henry's smile was wide as he replied gently, "Yes Rachel?"

She stifled a yawn as she leaned back into her pillows, "May I have my musicians now?"

Henry and the rest of the rooms occupants laughed as Rachel smiled at them from her place on the bed, while Anne stared down at her youngest daughter with a look so loving it made Henry's chest ache, "Of course you may sweetheart."

The Duchess spoke up, "They must play softly and sedately Princess. It would not serve your health to excite you."

Rachel nodded slowly even as her eyes drifted shut, "Will you stay Quinn, at least a little while?"

The Duchess softened and nodded as she perched on Rachel's bed, all hint of formality vanishing as she smoothed a gentle hand over Rachel's dark hair, "Of course Rachel. I shall stay as long as you like."

Rachel's lips smacked as she murmured, "Mmm, forever then."

Henry watched as Anne's eyebrows shot up before his wife cleared her throat, "I think it is best that we allow Rachel her rest now."

The Duchess nodded, finally tearing her eyes away from Rachel's face, "If it pleases you your Majesty."

Anne offered her young sister-in-law a gentle smile as she added, "We shall send in a musician to play quietly for her."

The Duchess smiled at Anne before a quiet humming filled the room. As he was leaving Henry realized that the Duchess was humming herself.

Henry lead the way out of the room and waited for the servant at the door to shut the door. He earned himself dirty looks from Anne, Henry, Sam, Arthur, and Elizabeth when the young man shut the door harder than was necessary.

Henry growled out, "Go and fetch a musician boy, and see to it that he plays quietly for my daughter while she rests, and be more mindful in the future of the Princess's rest when you shut the door."

The young page nodded, coloring at the harsh rebuke before bowing and scampering away to find one of the musicians employed by George Boleyn.

The royal family stood quietly for a moment just outside Rachel's chambers before Elizabeth spoke, "I am so glad that Uncle George's new wife is so devoted to Rachel." She nodded her head firmly, clearly pleased with the young Duchess and her devotion to Rachel.

Henry nodded slowly, "She seems a great comfort to her..." The nagging feeling, the notion he'd entertained before came roaring back, something about the way she looked Rachel, and now the way Rachel looked at her, harkened back to the early days of his romance with Anne. Something about the gaze Rachel directed at the Duchess, as if she were looking at the divine, made him wonder.

As the rest of his family moved away from the door he looked back one last time and made a choice. His daughter was, by all accounts, chaste and virtuous. Even if she loved the Duchess as he had loved Anne, nothing unchaste would come of it, they were two women after all. He searched his knowledge of scripture and cocked his head. Surely if God objected to close devoted love between two women he'd have condemned it as harshly as the unnatural love between two men. Women were not given over to lust unless lead by a man after all, driven to abandon their virtue out of desire for a man, whether it be his title, riches, or even a handsome face. He frowned at the idea of his sweet daughter being lead astray by her baser instincts and falling into the clutches of a man. Perhaps if she was devoted to the Duchess, to their chaste female love she would remain safe from the base desires of men, he smiled after a moment, pleased that he'd thought of it. He would see to it that Rachel was married to a kind, gentle man who would not object to her friendship with the Duchess, who would treat her with the same devotion, but for now he saw nothing wrong with allowing Rachel her time with the Duchess.

He moved as the musician entered the corridor and bowed, letting him past so that he might enter Rachel's chambers and play her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Luncheon was a boisterous affair that day, made even more joyful by Rachel's rapid return to health, Rachel who had sent the Duchess away so that the woman would eat better food than the plain fare that she was being served to protect her stomach from upset. Though the Duchess was clearly annoyed to have been sent from Rachel's bedside she was still in high spirits along with her husband and the rest of the family, thrilled that Rachel's more dominating personality was starting to return, marking her return to better health.<p>

Henry leaned back against his chair and as the conversation lulled he spoke, "George, what will you do when your wife returns to court with my daughter, they seem determined to remain inseparable."

George was quiet for a moment and Henry watched as the young Duchess lowered her gaze before her husband spoke, "I will return to court as well. I think it is high time." He turned a harsher gaze on his son Noah, "And perhaps my presence will serve as a reminder to my son that he must behave as his name and title demand." His son had the good sense to fix his gaze to the table instead of replying.

Henry nodded in agreement, not for the first time glad that Noah Boleyn was cousin to both Elizabeth and Rachel, and therefore unlikely to try and charm his way into their beds, "It will be good to have more Boleyns at court George." He offered his brother-in-law a smile.

George smiled back and shrugged before looking at his wife indulgently, "I should rather give into my dear wife and the princess rather than fight them, for when they both dig their heels and decide on a course there is little to be done to dissuade them."

Quinn picked up his hand and placed an affectionate kiss to his knuckles, "You are more than I deserve husband."

George softened completely and returned the affectionate kiss to Quinn's own hand, "We will go to court and our child will be born and spoiled by her godmother and all will be well."

Quinn offered her husband a beautiful smile before returning her attention to the food on her plate.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2nd, 1550<strong>

**-Hever Castle-**

Artie had waited until the day before they were meant to return to court before making his way to Rachel's room alone. He entered, hoping that he'd managed to catch his sister in a moment without their young aunt perched at her side.

She looked up from the book she was reading and offered him a surprised but real smile before she made to stand from the couch she was lounging on, "Your highness." She'd remained painfully formal with him in stark contrast to her more familial form of address for their parents and siblings. He knew that was mostly his fault as his treatment of her had been markedly colder than she deserved, still colored by the shame he felt at his vulgar disgusting treatment of her before.

He waved a hand, "Please sit Rachel, you are still weak."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why does your highness believe me to be weak?"

Artie sat gingerly at her motion to the chair across from her and spoke, "Her Grace made mention that you were feeling faint this morning."

Rachel's scowl deepened before she huffed, "I did not sleep well last night, I was simply tired this morning, not truly faint. Her Grace worries herself sick for no reason."

Artie offered her a small smile, "Her care of you has been above reproach."

Rachel sighed, "I know..." She leaned back, "I sound ungrateful do I not?"

Artie shrugged, "From the tales she tells, and Uncle George, it seems that you are used to being in the sunshine and not locked in your chambers." He relaxed a little, "Mother and Elizabeth and I are the same way. Father turns into a great grumbling bear when he's locked in with the privy council for too long."

Rachel let out a quiet chuckle as the silence descended over them.

Artie spoke finally when it became unbearable, "Rachel... sister..." He cleared his throat as his cheeks colored, "I... my behavior was boorish and I can only ask that you forgive my treatment of you and my harsh words..."

To his surprise Rachel did not speak immediately, instead she stared at him, long and hard before she spoke in a quiet voice, "You treated me as you would have treated a whore your highness."

Artie flinched before asking timidly, "If I offended you so greatly why did you not tell our father and mother?"

Rachel frowned at him, "I was not angry Artie, I was hurt." She lowered her eyes, "And I was frightened."

He reared back, "Frightened?!" He shook his head quickly, "Rachel I acted in a horrible fashion but I would never force a woman..."

Rachel's eyes snapped to his as she spoke quietly, "One day Arthur, brother, you will be a King, and the anger you displayed at my refusal will be all the force you need to lead a woman to bed you even against her desire or conscience. You are not just a man Arthur... you are a Prince and a future King. There is power in that. Power that frightened me."

Arthur stared at her, his face pale as he considered her words. His anger at her refusal had not changed _her _mind because she could not lay with him, as his sister it would be an abomination that would bring God down around their heads, but had she just been a Howard, a girl who refused him, would she have had the courage to deny him then? To deny him her body though he had no claim to it beyond his desire? He swallowed. He'd drive a dagger into the chest of any man who claimed the right to his sisters' bodies simply because he desired them and yet he himself had done exactly that to Rachel.

How many women would say yes to him in the future simply because they felt they had to?

He felt tears leak from his eyes as he finally forced himself to meet Rachel's surprisingly gentle gaze, "I..."

Rachel spoke softly, "You must not only seek to be a good King Arthur, but a good man. Women will throw themselves at your feet one day, if indeed they do not already. Be a man who they will also love and no forgiveness will ever be needed again."

He nodded meekly, cowed by his older sister, his sister who had seen a side of him that shamed him now, "Do you... can you forgive me Rachel? Please?"

Rachel nodded readily, "I would love to know my brother better, if you would consent."

He nodded eagerly, determined to make up for his early treatment of her and to never give her cause to be afraid of him again, or to be cross with him again. He was her brother and it was his duty and honor to protect her virtue and happiness, and as a King one day it would be his duty to do so for all his subjects.

He earned a bright smile from Rachel and allowed himself to fall back into the chair, relaxing completely as Rachel asked him about his lessons in French and Latin.

* * *

><p><strong>November 18th, 1550<strong>

**-Hampton Court Palace-**

George Boleyn had arrived to court nearly three days before his wife and niece were set to arrive, hoping to settle his wife's chambers and find out if they were going to be close enough to Rachel's that he would not be forced to endure complaints from both niece and wife.

To his relief he'd discovered that Anne had assured that Rachel and Quinn would be neighbors. In point of fact their lavish twinned chambers had a secret corridor connecting them, allowing for them to visit each other whenever they wished. It amused him that his wife's chambers were much nearer to Rachel's than to even his own.

Both Anne and Elizabeth had seen to Rachel's household, making sure that the young maids of honor who would be serving Rachel would treat her with the respect she deserved rather than as the formerly banished daughter of the King. Quinn's own household was coming with her from Hever so that was less concerning. At least three of the maids who would be coming with the two girls were likely to serve both Duchess and Princess who had grown accustomed to doing just about everything together.

He had a feeling that if his young wife and Anne were going to clash over anything it would be the young women serving Rachel. Any perceived slight towards Rachel and the girl would likely be dismissed on Quinn's orders, which at Hever was acceptable due to her role as Mistress of Hever and Rachel's 'aunt' but at court it might lead to a clash with the Queen as Rachel was perfectly content to let Quinn rule over her household with an iron grip as well as her own.

Indeed Quinn's hold over Rachel's affections had already lead to a huge clash with Mark who had raged over the fact that they were all now meant to travel to court in such a short time. It had taken the reminder that as Rachel's music master, Mark would have been expected to travel to court with her with or without George and Quinn anyway. Indeed Quinn and Rachel's refusal to be parted worked in their favor and Mark's continued dislike of Quinn was starting to anger even George, and try his patience.

Quinn had been introduced at court as his wife the previous day, and now stood at his side, waiting with the rest of his sister's family to receive Rachel, who was to be formally introduced to the court in a matter of minutes. The Queen had made sure Rachel was measured for a whole new wardrobe before her introduction at court. She had used Quinn's influence to assure that Rachel cooperated and at least made an effort to match and appear fashionable when she was presented to the courtiers as the King and Queen's beloved youngest daughter. He smirked when he pictured Rachel's cross face as she was poked and measured.

His wife hissed at him, "Stop smirking..."

He grinned down at her, "Forgive me, I was just picturing Rachel's face when she was shoved into her new gowns one after another."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "One of the only women in Europe that loathes fashion in any form. She wanted to set them all on fire by the time they were done..." She sighed, "Had they not been gifts from her mother she might have done."

A page entered from the left and whispered a message to Henry and George straightened, knowing that Rachel was likely ready to be presented and had arrived outside the grand hall. He turned to look at his sister who was staring out at the courtiers with a severe look in place, silently warning them all to be on their best behavior where Rachel was concerned. The only member of the family missing was Sam which surprised George, as Henry's young bastard had become something of a favorite of Rachel's. He hoped she wasn't hurt by his absence.

The trumpets sounded when Henry waved his hand and the crier boomed out, "Her highness, Princess Rachel Tudor, right high and beloved daughter of their Majesties King Henry and Queen Anne of England, and his Lordship Samuel Fitzroy, Earl of Essex!"

To the rooms' surprise Rachel entered on the arm of her brother who was staring straight forward with a guiding arm folded with Rachel's. Rachel for her part swept into the hall and then the presence-chamber without a sideways glances, ignoring the murmurs of the courtiers as she approached the thrones of her parents for the first time in her life. As they neared Sam bowed deeply and then moved to the side, his task as escort finished while Rachel sank into a deep curtsy and remained low, eyes downcast respectfully.

Both Henry and Anne searched their young daughter for any lasting evidence of her near death experience before Henry heaved himself to his feet and lumbered down the stairs where he reached down and offered his hand to Rachel who took it in both of her's and pressed a reverent kiss the the glittering ring the rested on his massive finger. He kept her hand in his as he drew her to her feet and then placed his hands on her shoulders before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on either cheek.

He spoke loud enough for the courtiers near to hear, but was surprisingly real in his greeting, "Welcome to court sweetheart. We are pleased to have you here with us."

Rachel dipped her gaze before impulsively rearing up to press a kiss to her father's cheek and murmuring, "Thank you papa..."

George's swallowed as Henry stared down at her with suspiciously wet eyes before the King cleared his throat and lead her forward, "I present you to your mother, the Queen."

Anne was already on her feet and the moment the statement was finished his sister was sweeping down the steps and pressing her own kisses to Rachel's cheeks after a hurried curtsey from Rachel.

Rachel offered Anne the same kiss to the cheek she'd given Henry before both King and Queen motioned their other children forward.

Formally Henry introduced Arthur, "Your brother, Prince Arthur of Wales."

Artie bowed deeply as Rachel curtsied before he lifted her hand and pressed a courtly kiss to her knuckles and spoke, "Sister. Welcome to court."

Elizabeth was introduced next, "And your sister, Princess Elizabeth."

The two girls curtsied to each other before Elizabeth ignored protocol and caught Rachel in a warm hug, "Welcome sister."

Henry moved forward again and offered Rachel his arm and lead her up the dais where he sat and pulled her to his side whilst Anne was lead to her throne by Arthur and Elizabeth who remained at their mother's side, flanking her throne. Henry nodded to Sam who moved up the steps and was granted a beaming smile from Rachel as he made a bow to his sister before taking the place on her other side.

In a loud clear voice Henry spoke, "Lords and Ladies, we are a family!"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<br>**

**Post Note: Henry's views on the love between two women and two men are a product of the time and his own views on the bible. For all his issues he was still the type of man who believed a woman virtuous until proven otherwise, and this belief would be hyper obvious in his own daughter. As a man I find it likely that it might not even occur to him that two women might be able to have sex with out the input of a man. As a father the idea that his daughter might enjoy a deep, and most importantly, chaste friendship might appeal to him, especially as he and his family are just getting to know her. I can see him not wanting to share her. His views on two men are very true to the time. A King like Francis I would be more likely to know that two women can get up to just as much nakedness as two men or a man and a woman. **


	6. Chapter 6

**December 6th, 1550**

**-Hampton Court-**

The new Duchess of Wiltshire sat across from the Queen and tried to curb the urge she had to take over the preparations for Rachel's birthday celebration. She knew that both the King and Queen were likely to plan a lavish party but she couldn't help but wonder if they were planning the sort of party Prince Arthur or Princess Elizabeth might have liked. It seemed foolish not to at least consult her on whether or not Rachel would enjoy a joust in her honor, or if she would rather the money from the winners purse instead be given over to the poor. She'd have preferred the fireworks to the fools and the jugglers, which she found absurd rather than funny, and a masque with a dance would only please her if she could take part rather than give the primary roles over to her brother and sister.

Quinn knew that the Queen still knew very little about her younger daughter's likes and dislikes but Quinn was sitting right in front of Queen Anne and Princess Elizabeth and yet neither one thought to consult her. She frowned before smoothing out her face and motioning one of her maids forward so that she could hand over a note for Rachel.

"See that Princess Rachel receives the note." She nodded to the girl and she left the Queen's chambers quickly after a respectful curtsy to the Queen, Princess, and Duchess and a quiet 'yes your Grace'.

Princess Elizabeth cocked her head, "Why did you send a note to Rachel?"

Quinn smiled softly, "I was hoping she'd be willing to accompany me on my walk in the gardens today. Her days fill up so quickly now."

Queen Anne chuckled, "She's out hawking with Sam isn't she?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes. She loves the beasts. I think she goes simply to ruin their days hunt."

Princess Elizabeth let out a chuckle, "Sam said she cried the last time they went hunting. They didn't kill a thing."

Queen Anne's smile was fond and soft, "Such a gentle child..."

Quinn nodded, "Unless she's in a rage about something..."

Princess Elizabeth scoffed, "As if you quarrel over anything. Rachel would drown herself in the Thames if she ever upset you."

Quinn shook her head quickly, "I should never want such a thing."

Queen Anne reached over to pat her hand, "Of course not sister."

Queen Anne's steward entered, "Your Majesty, your Highness, your Grace..."

Queen Anne nodded for him to speak.

He bowed low, "Her highness Princess Rachel is outside..."

Queen Anne shot him a sharp look, "Then let her in..." As soon as the man turned to do that Queen Anne muttered, "As if she needs permission to enter..."

Quinn schooled the frown that wanted to form as Rachel bounced in and offered her mother a quick curtsey, "Mother!" Rachel waved Quinn back into her seat as her friend made to stand to greet her.

Queen Anne stood and offered her hand to Rachel, "Sweetheart! I thought you were hawking with your brother."

Rachel nodded before huffing out, "I was, Artie was there too... unfortunately hawking became entertaining half the young ladies at court..." She shook her head, "They throw themselves at their feet."

Queen Anne let out a laugh, "They do." She sighed, "Poor girls, nothing will come of chasing Arthur, he's betrothed to the King of France's younger sister."

Rachel's eyes lit up, "He is! Oh mother a royal wedding, I can't wait for it."

Princess Elizabeth shifted on the couch where she was seated so that Rachel could sit next to her as she spoke, "Artie can, God help the poor girl he's meant to marry, and something can absolutely come of those girls chasing him, he was telling Sam the other day he wanted a mistress." The frown on her face made it clear what Princess Elizabeth's opinion was on the subject.

Queen Anne's face darkened, "No doubt half the poor girls are pushed before him by their fathers." She didn't voice that her father had done the very same thing to both she and her sister in their younger years. She sighed, "I worry he'll take it into his head to marry one of the girls and promise her things that can never be unless we were to war with France." She nodded towards Quinn, "And the only girl at court I'd see my boy with is already married."

Quinn blushed at the compliment and ducked her head, but not before she caught Rachel's pinched face at the mere thought of her brother with Quinn.

Rachel cleared her throat before reaching out to pluck up one of the needle point projects her mother was working on. To Quinn's amusement Queen Anne shifted and looked almost mournfully at the cloth in Rachel's hands, no doubt sure that it was about to suffer the same fate the needle point projects usually did whenever Rachel took it in her head to try again.

Rachel cocked her head, "This is lovely mother, who is it for?"

Queen Anne spoke, "Which one is it?"

Rachel held up the white shirt and showed off the Tudor rose badge that had been flawlessly embroidered on it, "The rose is perfect."

Queen Anne smiled at her, "That one is for your father."

Rachel nodded before leaning forward and putting it back where she'd found it as she sighed, "I shall never have the talent for it."

Quinn offered Rachel a smile, "Your hands were formed for music Rachel."

Rachel lifted her chin and without a shred of modesty replied, "I do play instruments exceptionally well."

Queen Anne and Princess Elizabeth both let out indulgent laughs before the Queen spoke, "Tomorrow I have arranged for a fitting Rachel, so that you might have new gowns for your birthday."

Rachel waved a hand, "I'm not certain why there needs to be such a fuss, Christmas time is so near my birthday that it seems like it should just tie in to the yuletide pomp."

Queen Anne frowned, "Your birth is important sweetheart."

Rachel replied quietly, "Not nearly so mother." She stood a little stiffly after a moment and curtsied, "May Quinn and I take our leave mother? The weather outside is rather warm and I would prefer Quinn not walk in the dreadful cold." Rachel held out a hand to Quinn who stood and linked her fingers before offering her own curtsy to the Queen and Princess.

Queen Anne's eyes were sad as she nodded, "Of course dearest. The sun is out today, I think it will do the Duchess much good."

Rachel dipped her head and then tugged on Quinn's hand, leading her from the Queen's chambers quickly, "Rachel...?"

Rachel shook her head as she lead Quinn to her own chambers that had been set up next to Rachel's, "Let's get your cloak, I don't want you to catch cold."

Quinn was silent as Rachel fussed over her, bundling her up so that she'd be warm in a blizzard before making her way to her neighboring chambers and returning with her own cloak and furs to ward off the cold. They remained quiet as they made their way out into the gardens, dormant and white with snow, but still beautiful.

Quinn spoke nearly ten minutes into their leisurely stroll, "Are you alright Rachel?"

Rachel paused in her step before she ducked her head, "The sudden pomp for my birthday... it serves as a reminder of the quiet for the previous ones." She turned her face away but Quinn could still see the way her lip trembled, "Not even a letter, for as long as I can remember. My uncle tried but... even as a little girl I understood that my birth was nothing more than a disappointment. I was not the pretty Princess or the much awaited boy, I was the unwanted and useless disappointment."

Quinn stopped completely and after a glance around the deserted gardens and lofty shrubs that hid them from view either way she spoke firmly, "Your birth... Rachel you are the dearest friend I have ever had, and the fact that you weren't born a boy is not any fault of yours. You were a child, an infant and none but God can say why you were born female, but the fact that you were is nothing to be ashamed of. You were punished for something beyond your control, beyond anyone's control."

Rachel sighed out, "My father..."

Quinn cut her off, "You father is a great King, and perhaps even a good husband and father to Queen Anne and your brother and sister, but his treatment of you..."

Rachel jumped in before Quinn could complete her sentence, "He is the King and therefore above reproach."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine. Are you looking forward to any part of this yuletide?"

Rachel nodded shyly, "I am told that the Lady Mary will be present... I am curious to meet her."

Quinn started, surprised that she'd thought little of the King's eldest daughter, "She'll be present?" Rachel nodded and Quinn offered her a gentle smile, "I'm sure she will love you Rachel, how could she not?"

Rachel blushed prettily before casting her gaze about the secluded path. As soon as she was sure they were alone she rocked on her heels and pressed a kiss to the side of Quinn's mouth, lingering just a moment longer than was strictly friendly.

She pulled away and blushed all the more intensely as Quinn caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "For what it is worth Rachel, your birthday is a day I will always wish to celebrate, if only to give thanks to God for giving me such a gift."

* * *

><p><strong>December 19th, 1550<strong>

**-Hampton Court-**

The Lady Mary, in all her dower glory, swept into the great hall with the grace of her mother. Though she bore some marks of the King, the red tint to her hair and her eyes, the look of placid grace and nobility was a gift from the long dead Katherine of Aragon. She walked as if she were a princess, indeed in her own mind with her private thoughts, she was.

As she came before her father and step-mother she dipped into a low curtsy, staying low until her father boomed out, "Rise Mary!" He remained seated, his age not permitting him to bound from his seat as he once might have done, but the pleasure in his voice was real. He spoke further as she stood, "We are so pleased you could join us on this day, your sister has stated that to meet you is all the gift she requires." He turned to look at the young teen seated on his left and gave the girl a sunny, proud smile.

The girl returned the smile before she turned interested eyes to Mary and spoke so quietly that Mary could not hear her. A moment later and she was standing, allowing Mary an even better look at the girl. From next to Anne, Elizabeth and Arthur watched Mary like hawks as young Rachel approached her, no doubt worried that Mary might take it into her head to be cold or even rude to her youngest sister as she was sometimes want to do with Arthur.

As the girl approached her and Mary dipped into a curtsy that only stung her pride a little she reminded herself that Rachel had cause to feel as abandoned and angry as Mary did, even more so in some respects. To her surprise Rachel dipped into a curtsy of her own before she straightened and reached out for Mary's hand.

As she lifted her Mary realized that her littlest sister really was her littlest sister, indeed she was tiny, much shorter that Elizabeth or even Mary herself who was not a tall woman. She had the dark looks of her mother, and privately Mary could see very little of the King in her but she pushed the uncharitable thought aside as her sister smiled shyly at her.

Quietly Rachel spoke, "It is my pleasure to meet you Mary... sister." Mary was surprised at how guilelessly she said it. Had it been Elizabeth or Mary, they might both have added an 'at long last' to the end of the greeting, a subtle but pointed reminder of the unjust banishment and what it had cost Rachel.

Instead though Rachel did looked distinctly pleased and nervous at this meeting, viewing it as her chance to meet Mary, and nothing more or less which warmed Mary almost against her will, "It is my pleasure as well sister." Mary stepped forward and pressed a warm, gentle kiss to Rachel's soft cheek.

From his throne their father called out, "My family!"

The courtiers clapped enthusiastically, and Mary had to wonder what some of them thought of this show. Rachel's banishment had been for the sole purpose of punishing Anne with the indirect but possibly more painful result of also punishing Rachel for a crime she had not committed. Indeed while Mary might have once wished all manner of horrible things to befall Anne, she drew the line at wishing harm upon her own siblings to facilitate that pain where Anne was concerned. In fact Rachel's banishment had served as a harsh reminder that all of her ills could not only be laid at Anne's feet but at her father's as well, indeed Anne herself could not have wanted to be separated from her little infant daughter, that act of cruelty had come at the hands of her father. It lead to the painful realization that at least some of her suffering and the suffering of her late mother may have come solely at that hands of her beloved father. It was a thought that had long caused an ache in her chest, and had eventually led to her taking the oath of succession to safeguard her life.

Rachel bounced on her feet a little, "Will you sit with me Mary? I would like very much to talk to you."

Mary nodded agreeably, "Of course sister."

Rachel seemed pleased with the familial form of address, which further charmed Mary. Her youngest sister apparently did not care in the slightest for wounds of old, and instead took Mary's words at face value, that she was called sister because they were sisters, and not because Mary still had a hard time giving over the title of princess.

Rachel seized Mary's hand and led her up the dais, where she waited for Mary to sit before sitting herself, "Papa says there will be dancing later..." She turned her gaze on their father, "I'm not sure why it can't be now..."

Their father let out a great booming laugh as Anne leaned over to answer, "The presentation of the gifts must come first Rachel, and then the feast."

Rachel huffed out, "I'd rather dance now... and I am very happy with my first gift. It is entirely enough." She turned her sudden, sunny smile on Mary and Mary was hit with the similarity between that smile and the smile their father had worn earlier.

The King leaned over and took Rachel's hand in his own as he spoke to Mary, "Is she not the sweetest child?"

Mary spoke truthfully, "She is father."

The King smiled his approval before waving a hand, signalling that the gifts might be brought forward for Rachel's consideration. Despite her earlier words, Rachel sat up a little straighter as the first gift, a finally crafted Italian lute, was presented.

The gifts continued, many of them music themed, until the Duchess of Wiltshire's gift was presented. The delicate gold locket with rose gold inlay and gemstones of pale green and diamonds, twinkled in the light of the hall.

It was the Queen who spoke first, "Your grace, it is so lovely..."

Rachel bobbed her head as she stared at the locket before reaching down to skim her fingers over it, "Does it... is there a portrait?"

The Duchess shook her head from next to her husband, "No your highness, I would never presume to know what you might like kept close to your heart... Master Holbein has been commissioned to add the likeness of your choosing whenever you decide."

Rachel trailed her fingers over the locket one last time as she breathed, "I shall treasure it always. Thank you your Grace."

The Duchess dipped her head and offered Rachel a warm smile which was readily returned. After more gifts, many more if Mary was honest, the time for the feast came and the King stood to lead the way, Anne on one side and Rachel on the other. Mary grudgingly accepted the arm of her bastard brother, who just as grudgingly offered it so that he might escort Mary to the feasting hall. In front of them Arthur led Elizabeth, both of them in high spirits even though they remained silent during the brief walk.

As the feast was being held in Rachel's honor, Anne and Henry had arranged to have Rachel seat on the King's left in a place of honor usually reserved for Arthur. Their brother seemed happy to give up the seat as he helped Rachel sit down before moving to help Elizabeth. He did not concern himself with Mary, instead seating himself next to his mother and leaving Mary's comfort to Sam, who settled next to Mary, leaving Mary to wonder what they might find to talk about.

As the food was served Mary regarded her half-brother, considered just as much a bastard as she despite the fact that his mother was nothing more than a commoner who'd sought to turn the King's head from Anne and had given birth to a bastard son for her troubles. From her vantage point at the royal table Mary caught sight of Sam's uncles, who were whispering to each other, and casting glances over at the high table.

The look in the younger Seymour's eyes when he regarded first Elizabeth and then Rachel set Mary's teeth on edge as she snarled, "Tell your uncle to keep his lecherous gaze away from my little sisters..."

To her surprise Sam's attention jerked around and he also caught the gaze that Sir Thomas was sending Rachel.

Sam's face grew thunderous as he replied back, "I will Lady Mary."

Mary's eyebrows shot up as she considered that. The rumors of Sir Thomas' inappropriate interest in Elizabeth must have been true then, if Sam's glower was anything to judge by. Mary had to wonder why the man was still at court. She glanced at her father and frowned. It likely had something to do with the King not wishing to deal with the Seymours in any way, regardless of the reason, because had the King learned of Sir Thomas' lechery towards his daughter the man would have already been clapped in irons and escorted to the Tower.

Mary turned to look at her youngest sister and felt her face hardened as she thought of the vile man pursuing the sweet child, who would most likely have no idea what she was to do in such a situation, indeed she seemed so sweet tempered it might frighten her senseless to have such a man approach her thus.

Mary growled out in a low voice that only Sam could hear, "I will have his throat slit Lord Essex... I swear it."

Sam turned to stare at her, shocked at the vehemence in her voice before he nodded firmly.

Mary huffed out a breath before speaking to Rachel directly, "Will you sing tonight sister?"

Rachel's face lit up and to Mary's surprise their father lit up as well, his pleasure at the thought plain, "If it pleases you sweetheart to sing for us we would be blessed to hear it."

Rachel's shoulders squared as replied happily, "I would be happy to papa." Indeed that was plain, as her brown eyes gleamed.

The King's own brown eyes gleamed happily, clearly pleased that Rachel had called him papa, though she was likely too old to call him such things.

* * *

><p>Rachel had sung more than one song, urged on by the court and the royal family as she'd been. She'd gleefully let her voice soar over the room until she was breathless. Once she'd decided she was done singing for the evening, likely due in large part to her now raspy voice, she asked sweetly that the dancing start before she'd seized the Duchess of Wiltshire's hand and led her in a merry dance about the floor despite the fact that the Lady was heavily with child, and they were joined by the younger people of the court. She'd taken turns with both her brothers and to the surprise of the court she'd even persuaded the Lady Mary to dance with her for one song before the Lady resumed her seat at the high table.<p>

Queen Anne watched as her younger daughter took a brief respite from dancing and settled herself next to the Quinn. Her sister-in-law offered Rachel the goblet in her hand and smiled indulgently as Rachel took it and likely drained it.

To Anne's surprise Mary spoke, "My sister seems quite fond of the new Duchess, step-mother."

Anne knew Henry objected to Mary's informal form of address but for the sake of peace Anne had long ago chosen to take no offense to the omission of her title, and given that the King had retired shortly after the dancing had started she had no reason to rebuke Mary for the slip, "They are the best of friends."

Mary nodded as she continued to watch Rachel and Quinn, whose heads were now bent together as they spoke in whispers to each other. From her high vantage point Anne could see her brother cast a fond look over towards his niece and wife before returning to his attention to Mark Smeaton. Very near was her nephew who was seated with a group of the young men at court. Though the boy seemed to be enjoying himself and his drink but he cast a dark glare over at Quinn and Rachel every now and then.

Anne watched him for a moment before a sharp hiss from Mary drew her attention back to Rachel where Sir Thomas Seymour was standing before Rachel offering his hand for a dance. Anne frowned heavily, noting that the band was getting ready to play a volta, which was entirely inappropriate for the older married man to dance with her young maiden daughter.

She stood abruptly and moved swiftly around the high table, towards the musicians. The conductor bent his head towards her and she whispered her instructions before turning to watch Sir Thomas who frowned when he noted the sudden change in the music. He seemed to shrug off the change and kept his hand extended towards Rachel. Anne could see the indecision on Rachel's face, could see that she clearly had no desire to dance with the older man, but a quick glance from Rachel towards Sam seemed to make the choice for her. Anne knew exactly where her thoughts had led her, and knew that dancing with Sir Thomas was absolutely about not snubbing Sam's family rather than any desire to dance with him on her part.

For a time during the next couple of dances Rachel seemed to relax slightly, until after a turn Sir Thomas drew Rachel towards him and held her rather more intimately than he should have as he let his hand wander down past her waist. Anne could clearly see Rachel stiffen and moved forward only to stop dead as a blond blur charged forward and yanked Sir Thomas away from Rachel. Sam, as the son of the King and an Earl in his own right, was well within his rights to protect his royal sister who stood shaking as her brother tossed his uncle to the floor and loomed over him.

Anne hurried forward as the hall grew silent and Sam growled out, "How dare you take liberties with my sister, with the Princess!" His fists balled and he roared out, "You should be flogged!" His eyes flashed, "Or better still, hanged for the insult!"

Anne cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Samuel..."

He turned to look at her and it took him a moment before he blanched, "Majesty..." He made to bow and she waved him off, "Step-mother he..."

Anne held up a hand, "I saw." She nodded to Sam, offering him a kind, gentle smile, "Thank you for your care of your sister my lord." He bobbed his head, "If you would please calm yourself now, Princess Rachel is clearly frightened." Sam paled and whirled to face Rachel."

"Sister I am sorry!" He reached out a tentative hand, "I did not mean to frighten you."

Rachel nodded as Artie and Elizabeth made their way forward, with Quinn right behind them. Elizabeth and Quinn turned their attention to Rachel, ensuring that she was fine while Artie looked between his mother and half-brother.

Her son spoke in a near snarl, "What liberties did he take? I did not see."

Sam bent his head and whispered into Artie's ear. Anne watched as her boy suddenly resembled his father overly much as he slowly turned to stare at Sir Thomas with violence burning in his eyes.

Sir Thomas stood up under the scrutiny and lifted his chin brazenly, "My bastard nephew lies your Royal Highness." His use of the familial address for Sam was not lost on Anne. It was an unsubtle reminder that his sister had birthed a son of the king, bastard or not, and it was the reminder of Sam's bastard status that further infuriated Queen Anne though.

Artie turned his attention to Rachel, "Are you well sister?" Rachel hesitated before she bit her lip and cast her eyes away, likely to hide the tears that had welled.

Anne spoke in a clear voice, "It is as Samuel said Arthur. I saw it as well and was moving to intervene when Lord Essex acted in defense of your sister and his."

Artie seemed to realize that her authority trumped his, but still turned to hiss at Sir Thomas, "I suppose you'll call my mother a liar too?"

Sir Thomas muttered something loud enough that only Sam was able to catch it but whatever it was seemed to enrage him as her step-son launched himself towards his uncle and took him to the ground again. He managed to land a few solid hits before a few of his friends pried him off of his uncle.

Sir Thomas struggled to his feet with the aide of his own friends and demanded, "I want him arrested! He assaulted me!"

Sam lunged again and Lord Hudson barely managed to maintain his hold on him as he bellowed, "I will tell the King exactly what you said you son of a whore!"

Anne stepped in between the two parties, "Sir Thomas you are confined to quarters until the King can decide what to do with you for the affront against the Princess." She turned to look at Sam, "Please calm yourself Sam."

Her step-son subsided but he was still glaring hatefully at his uncle who as he was being led away managed to deliver a parting shot, "Had I not seen you come from my sister I would swear you were wholly the Queen's creature."

Sam shouted after him, "Much better the Queen's creature than a vile lecherous fuck!"

Anne rebuked him sharply for the language, "Son!"

He startled and stared at her, as she worked her jaw, surprised that the word had left her own lips.

Finally she drew herself up, "Such language is ill thought of dear boy." She turned her attention to Rachel who was being held loosely in Quinn's arms with Elizabeth standing in front of her acting as a shield, "Sweetheart are you alright?"

Rachel nodded with wide eyes before she asked breathlessly, "I'd still like to dance mother? If it pleases you?" Rachel had clearly moved past the insult and was now enraptured by the drama of the encounter.

Queen Anne did everything in her power not to laugh as she gave her daughters a nod before turning slowly back towards the high table.

As she passed Mary her step-daughter muttered, "Perhaps the King will gift Rachel his head on a plate..."

Anne smiled wryly, "I think Sam would cheerfully strike the axe himself."

Mary turned to look at her for a long moment before replying, "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: I introduce a new Glee character into the story and the Faberry moves along.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 20th, 1550<strong>

**-Hampton Court-**

The King was in a jolly mood, his youngest daughter's birthday having gone so well the night before. Rachel had been delightful, charming ambassadors and courtiers alike, showing that there was no truth to the rumors that said she was deformed and simple. She'd laughed and danced, and by the time he'd retired she'd clearly won over her sister Mary who had even danced with her younger sister. She'd been pleased with his gift and she'd sung for him. All told, the night had gone perfectly, so he wasn't sure why his sons wore such dour looks as they entered his study nor why his wife's face was pinched and her knuckles white as she preceded them.

Rachel and Elizabeth followed the two boys, and Henry noted that Elizabeth's body was positioned almost protectively just slightly in front of Rachel's, and her own normally schooled features bore traces of anger that she was clearly having trouble hiding. To his even greater surprise though Mary followed after her two sisters with the Duke of Wiltshire escorting her, their grim faces so similar it might have been funny if he hadn't been so alarmed by this sudden influx of familial unity.

He leaned back as they all made their bows before addressing his wife, "Anne... sweetheart what is this about?"

Anne smoothed out her dress before replying in a measured voice, "There was an incident involving Sir Thomas Seymour during the dancing last night."

Henry nodded slowly as he chanced a glance at Sam, whose jaw was clenched shut while his blue eyes blazed, "An... incident?" He shifted in his seat before asking, "And what has been done with Sir Thomas in the time between the incident and informing me?"

Anne spoke firmly, "I ordered that he be confined to quarters until you could be informed."

Henry's eyebrows shot up, "Confined to quarters... Anne..."

Arthur took a measured step forward, "She was more lenient sir than I might have been."

Next to his brother Sam grumbled just loud enough to be heard in the room, "He should be hung..."

Henry knew his jaw had grown slightly slack as he stared at his sons before returning his attention to Anne, "What could Sir Thomas have done that would merit such a response?"

Anne instead of speaking motioned Rachel forward. His youngest daughter came forward quickly and though he could tell she was nervous she was also resolute, the set of her jaw so like his own.

He addressed her gently, "Sweetheart? What happened?"

Rachel dipped her head before lifting it and raising her chin, "Father, Sir Thomas asked me to dance and though I did not want to I did not wish to offend Sam so I agreed. During the second dance he..." She faltered and Anne came up to her side.

"Just tell your father what happened dearest..."

Henry's chest tightened as he read shame and embarrassment on Rachel's face, "He... he passed his hand over my bottom and grabbed at it." The shame morphed and indignation bloomed across her face, "He whispered that though he was married he could still... 'have' me."

Henry could feel the blood thundering through his body and rushing to his face. In less than a moment his face was purple as he leveraged himself up from the chair and roared, "What?!"

Rachel nodded quickly, "I might have slapped him but my Lord Essex intervened and tossed him away from me, and the Queen was already on her way to save me." She didn't shrink in the face of his rage, knowing instinctively that it was not directed at her.

Anne spoke, "I saw his hand touch her where it should not have as did Sam."

Sam nodded firmly, "He pulled her too close as well, his intentions were plain."

Henry worked his jaw before he burst out, "Have you?! He means to have my daughter?!" He shoved the chair behind him back and added, "I'll wring his neck!" He turned to George Boleyn who wore a grim smile, "Summon him, bring him before me now."

George nodded, bowed, and then turned on his heel to march from the room.

Rachel moved forward and to his surprise stood on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, "I have a music lesson papa and before that mother tells me the French Ambassador wanted to wish me a happy birthday... would it be alright if I was not present?"

Henry cupped her chin and nodded before replying gently, "It is probably for the best sweetheart, I expect there will be more yelling."

Rachel nodded solemnly before moving back and bowing, "Your Majesty." Anne, Elizabeth and Mary all curtsied as well and took their leave with Rachel as he waved them off.

As soon as the door was closed behind them though Sam spoke up, "Your Majesty... Sir Thomas did not just insult the Princess..."

Henry's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean."

Sam met his gaze squarely, "After he called me a liar and Arthur asking if he intended next to call the Queen a liar Sir Thomas made a whispered comment, one so foul I could not repeat it in my step-mother's hearing."

Henry tensed, "What did that man say about my wife, about my Queen?"

Sam swallowed, "He... he said he had assumed that with a concubine for a mother the daughter would be a whore..."

Henry's vision went black for just a moment as Arthur howled out, "He called my mother that?!"

As Sam assured Arthur he'd heard correctly fury exploded in Henry's chest as he barreled out of the room with Sam and Arthur both yelping 'father' as they scrambled to follow.

He had not moved so fast in years, storming through the halls of Hampton Court as if the Devil himself followed at his back. He knew any courtiers he encountered likely feared for their lives as they took in his purple face and slit like eyes. His lips were curled back in a snarl and a low rumbling growl was echoing from his throat.

In the hallway before the Seymour apartments they encountered George Boleyn, Thomas and Edward Seymour along with a handful of guardsmen. As the men made to bow Henry powered forward and seized Thomas by the hair. The man, though younger was also smaller than the King by a considerable margin and had encountered an enraged King, husband, and father all at once. With a painful yank Henry tugged Sir Thomas with him as the group began to follow the King and Knight, all of them wondering if the King meant to beat Thomas to death himself. They moved quickly through the halls and Henry ignored Sir Thomas' yelps of pain as he dragged him into the room where most of the courtiers gathered just outside the presence room. Just as he'd expected Anne was there, speaking with the French ambassador with Elizabeth and Rachel flanking her. Rachel was fidgeting, likely wanting nothing more than to escape to her music lesson.

As the courtiers noticed his presence and Sir Thomas' hair still grasped firmly in his hand they bowed and went deathly still after straightening as Henry dragged Sir Thomas forward.

He gave the hair a sharp twist and used his other hand to force Sir Thomas to his knees before Anne who had gone sheet white.

In a ringing voice he barked, "You will apologize to the Queen and Princess for the insults you paid them last night!"

To his fury Sir Thomas did not speak an apology, instead he stared up at Henry's wife and daughter mutinously before he muttered, "No man should apologize to a woman for taking what she was offering."

Rachel's own face went red, not in embarrassment but with rage as she opened her mouth, "You villain! You claimed you could have me after making an unwanted advance! I would not have you if you were the King of Spain, France, and England!" She lifted her chin and nearly spat out, "I am the daughter of the greatest King on this Earth and you Sir, are nothing!"

Henry's grip tightened as Sir Thomas dug his hole deeper, "Why then did you agree to dance with me?"

Rachel took an angry step forward and for just a moment Henry wondered if Rachel would kick the kneeling man like he might have done as she snarled, "You are my brother's uncle, and I did not wish to snub his family, though he never did anything so good as to rise above his Seymour stock!"

Sir Thomas snapped out, "You insult my sister now?"

Rachel shook her head, "On the contrary I think she must be a good woman to have given me such a wonderful brother, I regret though that she has you for a brother!"

Henry growled out as Sir Thomas made to respond, "Unless you mean to suggest that my maiden, innocent daughter is a harlot you will apologize, both to the Princess and to the Queen for the insults you paid them last night or I swear by God I will convey you to the Tower myself and order you execution for slandering the Queen and Princess."

Sir Thomas replied through gritted teeth, "I... I apologize if I offended you, Your majesty, Your Highness..."

Henry was far from satisfied but he did not actually have cause to have Sir Thomas killed. He waved a hand, "Get him to his feet." As Sir Thomas stood Henry replied in a dark voice, "I hereby strip you of your title of Knight and all postings given over to your care. You are banished from court on pain of death and must leave this place and my sight before sundown tonight. If you set foot in London again I will order you arrested and sent to the Tower." He took an aggressive step forward and added, "I will run you through myself should you ever speak or look at my Rachel again."

Thomas Seymour was marched from the room through the sea of angry courtiers by a pair of guards while Henry turned his attention to the man's elder brother, "You will escort him to Wolfe Hall yourself Lord Edward."

The older Seymour's face was pinched but he nodded, "As you command your Majesty." To the surprise of the King he turned to Rachel and spoke, "I apologize on behalf of my family your Highness for Thomas' unforgivable behavior." He added sourly after a moment, "He should have been thrashed as a child, clearly."

Henry was in no mood to forgive Seymours as he growled, "Clearly. Take your leave and see to it that your brother understands that I will have him locked up and taken to the block should he show his face at court again." He chanced a glance at Sam whose arms were folded as the boy nodded firmly, "Uncle of my son or not."

Edward nodded curtly and bowed to Henry, Anne, and his children before turning and hurrying from the room.

After a moment of silence Rachel let out a gasp and Henry turned his attention to her immediately, "Are you alright sweetheart?"

Rachel nodded before speaking, "Yes your Majesty... I just..." She smiled impishly after a moment, "I just realized I was late for my music lesson is all."

Henry blinked before letting out a great booming laugh. She really was delightful. She took her leave with Elizabeth a few moments later and as she left the room he watched her with guilt and determination warring within him. She'd be happy now. Here at court with her family she'd be happy. No matter what he had to do he would assure that, her life would reflect her mother's personal saying, she would be 'The most happy'.

* * *

><p><strong>December 31st, 1550<strong>

**-Hampton Court- **

King Henry of England was bored. Christmas time celebrations were of course one thing but the tedium of the New Years celebration was annoying him. He could tell that his wife was nearing the end of her tolerance as well as she massaged her forehead again.

He leaned over and placed a gentle hand on hers, "Is your headache any better sweetheart?"

She shook her head, "No, but I forebear."

He cocked his head and then announced, "My leg pains me. I would prefer to retire in the next few minutes dear."

Anne offered him a grateful smile, "That sounds fine my love."

He smiled at her and then turned his attention to the page who had approached their seats, "Yes?"

The boy bowed deeply, "Your Majesty with your permission his lordship, Lord Kurt, nephew to the Duke of Bavaria."

Henry waved the boy forward and took stock of him as he bowed before straightening, "Welcome to our court my Lord."

The boy smiled and brushed back his hair before speaking, "I am grateful to your Majesties for your hospitality." He paused before asked, "Your Majesty, might I greet your Queen?"

Henry raised an eyebrow before nodded, "Of course your Lordship."

The boy moved forward and his smile was bright and charming as he took Anne's offered hand and bent over it. To Henry's pleasure the boy did not presume to press his lips to Anne's hand.

Anne spoke up as she reclaimed her hand, "Are you enjoying your time in England?"

Prince Kurt nodded happily, "Oh yes your Majesty. I have enjoyed my time greatly and I am so pleased that I could greet you both personally."

Henry nodded, "We are glad to meet you." The boy shifted on his feet, "You had something else to say my Lord?"

The boy's cheeks flushed red, "Your Majesties... I was hoping I might ask the Princess Rachel to dance." He looked uncomfortable a moment later, "I am aware of the ugly insult paid to her earlier this month and I would never wish to insult your Majesties right to refuse nor would I wish to pressure her highness into dancing with me should she wish to refuse herself."

Henry's eyebrows both climbed near his hairline, "I..." He turned to the page still standing near by, "Fetch my youngest daughter boy." The boy bowed and then darted away.

His Queen and the young Lord made polite conversation for a few moments before Rachel swept up, her cheeks pink and her smile wide.

She bounced forward after a curtsey and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Your Majesties!" She curtsied to the Prince, "My Lord."

He bowed, "Good evening your Highness."

Henry waved a hand, "His Lordship has a question for you sweetheart." He added after a second, "You are under no obligation to consent to his request my dear."

Rachel turned to theLord who cleared his throat, "I was hoping your Highness would consent to a dance with me?"

Rachel didn't hesitate, "Of course my Lord it would be my pleasure." She turned and smiled at Henry, "With my father's permission of course."

Henry waited a long second before he smiled, "Granted."

The Lord offered his hand to Rachel who took it and let herself be led to the dance floor where the two youths joined the dancing with a grace Henry had never seen before from any of the youths save his own son, Arthur.

He nodded towards them, "They dance nearly as well as we did sweetheart."

Anne considered their daughter and her partner for a moment before she replied sweetly, "No man will ever dance as you did husband, but they do come close."

Henry leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before he waved Sam and Arthur over, "My sons." They bowed and he continued, "Your sister is dancing with the Bavarian Lord, make sure he remains a gentleman."

Both boys swiveled their heads and watched their sister with narrowed eyes before Arthur spoke, "We shall assure it father."

Henry stood slowly and offered his hand to Anne who rose as well. They swept from the hall together and Henry was glad to greet the new year with his wife alone if it meant sleep. Their children would be fine without their parents for one night.

* * *

><p><strong>January 9th, 1551<strong>

**-Hampton Court-**

Rachel was beside herself with worry and grief as Quinn's maid offered her yet another excuse marking her mistress' absence. Quinn's sudden... coldness had started with the new year and for the life of her Rachel could not think of what offense she might have given to explain Quinn's sudden distance.

She'd exhausted her patience with the situation and finally decided to confront Quinn in the only manner possible by using the private hallway that connected their apartments. She'd refrained from using it in the last few days out of respect for Quinn but the silence had grown intolerable.

Her bare feet padded nearly silently on the stone floor as she slipped into Quinn's apartments after pushing aside the tapestry that hid the door. She paused as her eyes came to rest on Quinn's curled form on the couch that rested near the now dying fireplace.

Rachel whispered quietly, "Are you cold my lady?"

Quinn's head snapped up and she stared at Rachel for a brief moment before she stood and dipped into a curtsy, "Your highness."

Rachel moved forward, "No please, don't do that." She tried to take Quinn's hands only to be rebuffed as the duchess stood and turned to face the fire. Rachel bit her lip before she asked quietly, "I don't... what have I done to make you hate me so?"

Quinn frowned, "Nothing."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears, "Then you do hate me?" She pressed a hand to her mouth and tried to stifle the sob that wanted to tear from her throat. Her efforts to hide her crying were unsuccessful as Quinn spun. She watched as her duchess' face morphed into an expression of agony as Quinn rushed to her and caught her in her arms.

She pulled Rachel forward and into a fierce embrace. Rachel for her part buried her face in Quinn's neck and cried into her neck.

She muttered again and again, "Please don't hate me, please don't hate me..."

After a long desperate moment in Quinn's arms the Duchess pulled back and cupped her cheeks, "My Rachel..." She pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek and then the other, "I could never hate you." She guided Rachel to sit beside her on the couch and let her knees press against Rachel's.

Rachel stared through teary eyes, "Why have you treated me with such coldness Quinn?" In a small voice she asked, "What did I do?"

Quinn cut her gaze away, "I..." She swallowed hard and whispered, "You've... your attentions to Lord Kurt... I confess myself jealous."

Rachel leaned back and stared at Quinn, "Jealous of me?" She frowned before bursting out, "You've met him twice and both times you barely spoke to him! You ignored him!"

Quinn let out a sigh before finally speaking, "I was not jealous of you Rachel, I..."

Rachel could clearly see she was struggling, "Whatever reason you have for your dislike of him Quinn, I will share it and never speak to him again if you ask it of me. I should never want to lose your friendship or affection."

Quinn shook her head, "I have no true cause to dislike him save that he has so quickly gained your favor... and Princess Elizabeth wagers he has gained your heart." She said the last bit so quietly Rachel could barely hear her.

She leaned forward and took Quinn's hands in hers, "You... you are jealous of him?"

Quinn nodded and spoke softly, "You must know I love you more than any other in this world or the next?"

Rachel moved forward and used her hand to raise Quinn's chin so they could meet each other's gaze. She leaned into Quinn and slowly pressed her lips to Quinn's. Her friend's lips were petal soft like the roses that lent their shape to her house's badge and Quinn's breath was sweet. Quinn let out a breathy sigh and pressed forward, her lips moving as slowly as Rachel's were but firmly pressing. Rachel, who had never kissed another before let out a small whimper as she brought her hand up to bury itself in Quinn's loose curls.

Their lips moved together as they learned the feel of each others' mouths.

After a time Rachel pulled away and murmured, "How could he have my heart Quinn? I have already given it over into your care."

Quinn stared at her before bringing Rachel's hand from her cheek to her lips were she brushed them tenderly across her knuckles, "I love you Rachel."

Rachel smiled at her gently as she replied, "And I love you Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>February 8th, 1551<strong>

**-Hampton Court-**

Henry offered the Bavarian Ambassador a smile as the man was ushered into his presence chamber, "Your Excellency..."

The man bowed low and murmured, "Your Majesty, my lord and master the Duke of Bavaria wished for me to convey his gratitude that his nephew Lord Kurt has been so warmly received by your Majesty's court."

Henry nodded, "I find his lordship to be a delightful and well mannered youth and my youngest daughter has grown very fond of him."

The ambassador nodded but did not speak. Henry was sure the man had no idea why he'd been called before the King for a private audience.

Henry leaned back into his chair and motioned that the ambassador should sit down, "I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you sir and I should be glad if you broached the topic with your master as soon as possible."

The ambassador nodded and seated himself quickly, "My master would be glad to consider any matter such a great Prince wished to discuss with him."

Henry nodded, pleased with the answer, "As you must well be aware, the Duke's nephew, Lord Kurt is the second son of a third son, and if I am not much mistaken the Duke has both sons and grandsons to succeed him on his death, God forbid."

The ambassador nodded slowly, "Yes your Majesty. The Duke's eldest son and heir's wife recently gave birth to their second son."

Henry hummed, "Hmm yes... as you must also be aware, I have but one legitimate son and so it falls to his sisters to serve as next in line to this throne after my boy." Again the ambassador nodded but remained silent, "I have begun considering the dynastic implications of foreign matches for my girls with some regret and though I might wish to see them married to the grandest Princes in Europe I must also consider that they may in time be called to rule. I have every confidence that my son will marry and have many sons but as King I must consider the husbands my daughters might have should one of them become Queen of England."

The ambassador cleared his throat, "Your Majesty... I am unsure what you mean to suggest."

Henry nodded, "Let me speak plainly then. My daughter has fallen in love with your master's nephew and I believe the boy returns the affection truly and honestly. Their affections are chaste and good, and he is the sort of gentle man I would see my youngest most innocent sweetheart married to."

The ambassador's smile split his face, "I am sure his highness the Duke would be most willing to agree to such an exalted match for his nephew, indeed he might be jealous at the boy's fortune in winning the heart of such a grand Princess."

Henry smiled before the smile dropped and he spoke his truth and the catch, "Of course, due to my daughter's exalted status and her place in the succession, I could only agree to a match between the two houses if the match were a matrilineal one."

The ambassador's jaw dropped, "You... Your Majesty would ask a man to give up his house and name for the name of a woman?"

Henry frowned at him as his voice hardened, "I would ask a man who seems to love my daughter to give up his house and name for a Tudor, yes. Her dowry will be given over to the couple and I intend upon their marriage to bestow upon them the Duchy of Somerset. His Highness will be called Prince of England by courtesy and will be treated with all honor and respect as our son."

The ambassador didn't seem to know what to say to that so he nodded slowly, "Of course your Majesty. I will bring this matter to my master's attention as soon as possible."

Henry waved him off and turned his attention to a letter from the King of France.

* * *

><p><strong>February 19th, 1551<strong>

**-Munich Residence of the Duke of Bavaria-**

_"Is it not insulting brother?" _The Duke shrugged his shoulders as he regarded his brother rather coldly.

Finally he spoke, "_Perhaps we should agree and wash our hands of the boy..." _

His brother glared at him, "_I won't have my son marrying a woman and taking her name! Think of it brother!" _

The Duke scowled, "_I do think of it. The boy will never make a finer match and if we agree we will earn the friendship of King Henry." _

His brother replied hotly, "_My son..." _

The Duke cut him off, "_Your son is..." _He trailed off, unwilling to voice the words that wanted to tear from his throat, "_I will agree to the match and all provisions King Henry asks for and we will be well rid of that boy." _

His brother scowled, _"And if... if he is discovered." _

The Duke cocked his head with a smirk, "_Then I expect he will be a Tudor problem __then__." _

* * *

><p><strong>March 2nd, 1551<strong>

**-Hampton Court-**

Rachel rushed down the halls of the palace, intent on Kurt's rooms, hoping to find him before he was summoned before her father and made the offer she'd just been told had been arranged for them. The page standing outside his rooms saw her coming and to her surprise his face went pale.

He stuttered out, "Your highness... the Lord..."

Rachel waved a hand, "Open the door and then shut it behind me. I need to speak with Lord Kurt now."

The page looked for a moment as if he might refuse but finally did as he was told. Rachel rushed into the chambers and waited until the doors closed behind her before rushing through the inner doors intent on finding Kurt as soon as possible. As she entered his sitting room she stopped dead at the sight that greeted her and the sounds that were coming from one of the couches. One of her brothers' friends, Lord Blaine Anderson, lay draped over the Kurt's back and from her standpoint she could tell nothing chaste or innocent was happening between them.

She turned on her heel to show her back as she loudly announced her presence, "Lord Kurt! My lord, I will kindly ask you to stop what you are doing."

The yelps from both young men would have been amusing if not for the coiled fear that now raced through Rachel's veins, "You must both dress immediately. My father and your uncle's ambassador are likely on their way here."

She turned back and observed the two men scrambling to dress with a detached air until finally both men were dressed and presentable.

Kurt's face was sheet white as he moved towards her, "Rachel... your Highness I..."

Rachel cocked her head and replied shortly, "Prefer the company of men or at least do not shun it. That doesn't matter now. Lord Anderson see yourself out." The Lord edged past her but she caught his sleeve, "You are a friend to both my brothers my Lord... I will not speak of this."

The relief must have made him weak in the knees because he swayed on his feet, "Thank you your Highness."

Rachel nodded towards the door, "Quickly, before my father and the ambassador arrive."

Blaine hurried out of the room and as the door snicked closed behind him Kurt spoke, "Rachel I..."

Rachel waved a hand and replied shortly, "Some discretion would not go amiss your Highness. I could have been anyone." She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. My father is on his way to inform you of a match they've brokered on our behalf."

Kurt stared at her, "A match?"

Rachel nodded, "A marriage. A matrilineal match between us. You would become a Tudor rather than my joining your house."

Kurt sat down heavily on the couch he and Blaine had just been on, bringing a blush to Rachel's cheeks, "I... would I be able to stay in England?"

Rachel spoke shortly, "That is rather the point I think."

Kurt frowned at her tone but smoothed his face, "What... knowing what you know... clearly I must do what you want."

Rachel frowned back, "Clearly you do not love me as my father believes but if this marriage means I may stay in England I would have it done." She folded her hands over her stomach, "I want children but I would only expect or desire you to share my bed to that end."

Kurt looked a little nauseated at the thought but nodded, "Of... course."

Rachel set aside her own wants for a moment and sat next to him to take his hand, "Do not accept because you think I will tell your secret Kurt. I... you are my friend and I would never see you harmed."

Kurt squeezed her hand, "I... Of course not Rachel. You would never be so cruel or spiteful."

Rachel nodded and stood quickly, "It would not do for my father to find us sitting so close." She moved across the room and smoothed her dress just in time as the doors opened again and her father breezed in followed shortly by the ambassador.

Her father caught sight of her and sighed with fond exasperation, "Rachel..."

Rachel beamed at him and bounced to his side, "Father!" She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then curtsied.

Henry smiled at her and then frowned at Kurt, "I expect my daughter has shared with you the wonderful news?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes your Majesty."

As her father opened his mouth to speak another person entered Kurt's rooms, "Rachel!"

Rachel turned to face her mother, "Mother..." She dipped into another curtsy only to have her mother wave her off.

Her mother spoke quickly, "Rachel, Quinn has gone into labor. She was asking for you."

Every other thought fled Rachel's mind as she spun on her heel and tore from the room without so much as a 'by your leave'.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<br>**


End file.
